Kisah Hunter di Sekolah
by imappyon
Summary: Bel terakhir berbunyi. Tanda usainya pelajaran. Juga tanda selesainya satu hari penuh cerita di Kisah Hunter di Sekolah. THE LAST CHAPTER: Machi x Para Guru x Pulang Sekolah
1. Kuroro x Usil x Sensei Jutek

**Author's Note:**

Huaaaaaah akhirnya bisa nulis lagi! Soalnya minggu ini author udah masuk sekolah, dan hari-hari dihantam sama ulangan harian *lemes

Di second fanfic ini lagi pengen bikin tentang sekolah dan ada cinta-cintaannya gitu. Apa ya namanya? Shouju-Ai? Pokoknya itulah :D dan di tiap chapter cerita dan karakternya berbeda, tapi masih ada sangkut pautnya.

Author udah berusaha membuat dengan sebaik mungkin, kalo ada yang kurang misalnya kayak penulisannya atau malah ceritanya kurang nonjok silahkan tonjok saya.. EH BUKAN! Duh udah malem sih jadi ngelantur. Pokoknya jangan ragu untuk mengkritik atau malah memuji *ngarep* dengan mereview ya ^^ tenang, akan diterima dengan lapang dada! *mindahin perabotan di hati biar lapang* *loh*

Baiklah, sebelum semakin larut dan saya semakin ngelantur. Hope you enjoy this one :)

XxX

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Sekolah**

XxX

**Jam Pelajaran Pertama / Matematika / Kelas 3-B**

Pintu kelas terbuka dan kulihat pemandangan yang selalu sama setiap pagi, ruang kelasku beserta teman-teman sekelasku. Setelah menyapa selamat pagi aku berjalan menuju mejaku. Kuletakkan tas sekolah di kursi dan duduk di meja.

"Ohayou," sapa teman yang duduk di samping mejaku.

"Ohayou, Nobunaga," balasku.

"Kau bermain game sampai larut malam lagi ya, Danchou? Matamu merah tuh," Nobunaga tersenyum sarkastis menebak kebiasaanku itu. Danchou adalah julukan yang diberikan teman-teman padaku, mungkin karena aku adalah yang paling kuat diantara anak-anak kelas 3.

"Yah, begitulah," baru aku menjawabnya, bel masuk berbunyi. "Pelajaran pertama apa ya? Aku berharap gurunya tidak datang."

Nobunaga tertawa, "Matematika. Pecah rekor kalau guru kita yang satu itu tidak masuk kelas! Terlambat masuk saja tidak pernah."

Sedetik kemudian pintu kelas terbuka. Masuklah seorang guru berambut pendek pirang keemasan. Kelas yang sebelumnya ramai seketika menjadi hening menyadari kehadirannya. Anak-anak segera duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Sementara aku masih belum beranjak dari posisi dudukku di meja.

"Kuroro Lucifer, duduk itu di kursi, bukan di meja," guru itu berkata sinis terhadapku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dia hanya berjalan lurus ke meja guru. Aku hanya berdiri dengan enggan dan duduk dengan benar di kursiku.

Sang ketua kelas berkomando untuk memberi hormat. Kemudian suara-suara lembar kertas buku yang dibuka dan suara pensil-pensil yang beradu di kotak pensil menghiasi ruangan kelas. Guru itu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil posisi di depan kelas. Seperti biasa, dia langsung memulai pelajaran tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita sebelumnya, yaitu Trigonometri," guru itu meraih spidol dan mulai menulis di papan tulis. Selanjutnya, dia menjelaskan pelajarannya secara rinci dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami. Tidak heran dia menjadi salah satu guru favorit di sekolah ini. Sayangnya, guru ini terlalu serius dan seriusnya itu dibawa kemana-mana.

Suara guru pirang itu mengalun di penjuru kelas. Anak-anak mendengarkan dengan serius, kecuali aku. Ya, aku. Memang aku mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap vokal maupun konsonan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu. Memang aku tahu yang terucap adalah deretan angka-angka dan istilah-istilah sin cos tan dan kawan-kawan. Tapi aku tak memperhatikan semua itu. Aku hanya menikmati suaranya yang terdengar merdu di telingaku. Apalagi ketika dia menyebut namaku. Karena itu, aku suka membuat masalah di kelasnya.

Aku menguap keras-keras. Seluruh mata memandangku. Tak terkecuali sang guru serius itu. Mata birunya yang tajam menatap lurus mataku dengan ekspresi jengkel. Aku dapat melihat di ujung mataku si Nobunaga tersenyum kecil dan bibirnya bergerak seolah berkata, "Mulai lagi deh."

"Kuroro Lucifer, kalau kau mengantuk dan tidak ingin ikut pelajaran saya, kau boleh pergi ke UKS dan tidur di sana. Saya tidak suka ada yang tidur pada jam pelajaran saya," katanya tegas. Sekali lagi, suaranya yang menyebut namaku masuk ke telinga dan merasuk ke hatiku.

"Maaf sensei, saya main game sampai larut malam jadi saya kurang tidur. Tidak akan saya ulangi," kataku semanis mungkin dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat gadis-gadis di sekolah bersemu merah.

Guru matematika itu berbalik dan kembali menulis rumus-rumus di papan tulis. Tanpa mengacuhkan senyuman yang sudah kurancang sedimikian rupa untuk membuatnya terpesona. Sedihnya, tidak pernah sekalipun berhasil. Tapi itulah yang membuatku semakin bersemangat.

"Danchouu~ Bandel yaa~" suara itu berasal dari meja di belakangku. Shalnark. Aku memundurkan sedikit kepalaku ke belakang agar dapat mendengar suaranya dengan lebih jelas.

"Aku tau hobi Danchou selain main game, yaitu mengusili guru matematika kita yang satu ini kan? Jangan kira aku tidak menyadarinya yaa~" hanya dengan mendengar suaranya aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum jahil. Aku hanya balas tersenyum tanpa memalingkan muka.

"Shalnark. Jangan berbicara selama pelajaran,"

"Ups,"

Guru ini pendengarannya tajam juga, pikirku. Apalagi guru jutek itu mengatakannya tanpa berpaling dari papan tulis yang tengah dicoretkannya dengan serangkaian angka. Dingin sekali. Tapi itulah yang membuatku tertarik ingin mencairkannya dan melihat apa jadinya. Karena aku tahu dari mulutnya yang biasanya keluar kata-kata tajam, dapat terbentuk senyuman yang menjerat hatiku seperti dirantai erat.

"Nah, ada yang bisa menjawab soal ini?" tanyanya pada anak-anak.

Aku mengangkat tangan.

Pemilik mata biru itu memandangku dengan ekspresi antara tidak senang dan ragu. Tapi karena tidak ada lagi yang mengajukan diri, dengan enggan dia menyuruhku maju. Di saat seperti ini, kekompakan kelas memang berguna. Seisi kelas tau bahwa aku suka usil di jam pelajaran matematika ini, terlebih pada gurunya. Mereka tersenyum kecil memandangku beranjak menuju papan tulis.

Guru yang tidak sadar sedang diusili ini menyodorkan spidol padaku. Aku menggenggam jarinya yang memegang spidol agak lama baru menarik spidol itu dari tangannya (kesempatan bro!). Guru itu lekas-lekas menarik tangannya dari genggamanku, dan menggosokkannya di rok. Sedihnya, aku disamakan dengan kuman. Tapi aku sedikit terhibur melihat wajahnya yang seperti merinding jijik, rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

_**Nyatakan bentuk berikut sebagai jumlah atau selisih kosinus!**_

_**6 cos 40 cos 30**_

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Aku hanya asal mengangkat tangan tadi, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan soalnya. Tapi soal ini tidak sulit, aku bisa mengerjakannya. Aku sengaja berlama-lama, menikmati tatapan dari mata biru tenang yang menungguku menyelesaikan soal.

"Hei Nobunaga, penyakit usil Danchou kumat lagi," bisik Shalnark sambil tertawa kecil.

Nobunaga tersenyum, "Dasar Danchou!"

Pembicaraan Shalnark dan Nobunaga diluar jangkauan pendengaran kami. Kemudian aku mulai menulis.

_**= 3 (2 cos 40 cos 30)**_

Aku diam lagi.

"Kenapa? Kesulitan, Kuroro?" tanya guru itu.

"Agak, sensei," bohongku.

"Wooooo~ uda tau nggak bisa kenapa maju coba!" sahut Shalnark menggodaku.

"Hei, justru karena nggak bisa makanya berani maju biar bisa!" balasku tidak mau kalah.

"Alasan aja tuh!" kompor Nobunaga dengan senyuman yang jelas-jelas ingin mengerjaiku.

"Harap tenang. Benar kata Kuroro, meskipun tidak bisa tidak apa kalian mencoba maju dan mengerjakannya. Meskipun salah, itu yang akan membuat kalian akan benar nantinya," guru yang sempat merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang didalangi oleh Shalnark dan Nobunaga itu segera menenangkan kelas.

"Perlu bantuan , Kuroro?" tawarnya.

"Ehem, tidak apa sensei," aku meggoreskan spidol pada papan.

_** 6 cos 40 cos 30 = 3 (2 cos 40 cos 30)**_

_** = 3 {cos (40 + 30) + cos (40 – 30)}**_

_** = 3 (cos 70 + cos 10)**_

Mata biru yang sebelumnya memperhatikanku itu berpaling ke papan tulis. Membacanya secara seksama kemudian berkata,

"Kuroro," mata biru itu kembali menatapku lurus.

"Ya, sensei?"

"Tuh, kau bisa mengerjakannya tanpa kesulitan," ujarnya seakan mempertanyakan waktu lama yang kuperlukan untuk mengerjakannya.

"Tadi kan, saya bilangnya agak, sensei," kataku enteng sambil tersenyum manis. Jawabanku secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan bahwa aku sengaja berlama-lama.

Merasa dirinya dikerjai, mata biru itu memancarkan kekesalan yang amat sangat, "Silahkan kembali duduk,"

Aku berjalan kembali ke mejaku dan sebelum menghempaskan diri ke kursi, aku ber-high five dengan Shalnark dan Nobunaga. Tentu saja tanpa suara dan tanpa terlihat.

Aku melirik benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, lebih kurang lima menit lagi pelajaran matematika usai. Setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat, aku mengangkat tanganku lagi.

"Ada apa lagi, Kuroro?"

"Mau permisi ke toilet, sensei," kataku. Semua orang di kelas, kecuali guru itu tau bahwa aku berbohong lagi. Sengaja ingin menambah kejengkelan guru itu dari setengah mati jadi tiga per empat mati, sebab guru itu kurang senang ada siswanya yang keluar di jam pelajarannya. Tapi sepertinya pada kasusku, guru itu lebih senang jika aku keluar jadi dia tidak perlu melihat wajahku yang selalu senyum – senyum mencurigakan di hadapannya.

"Silahkan,"

Aku sengaja berjalan sangat perlahan saat melewatinya. Alasannya apalagi kalau bukan ingin membuatnya kesal. Tapi aku tidak akan menambah dari kesal ¾ mati, karena kalau sampai 4/4 aku yang susah kan?

Sementara anak-anak, sepertinya menganggapnya sebagai tontonan menarik selama jam pelajaran matematika. Aku keluar kelas dan bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu kelas. Menunggu disitu selama lima menit terakhir.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi. Tak lama aku mendengar pemberian hormat dari dalam kelas. Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok wanita berambut pirang dan mata biru yang kutunggu itu.

"Kuroro? Daritadi kau disini?"

"Iya, sensei."

"Oh, kamu sengaja tidak mau ikut pelajaran saya ya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kalau memang begitu pasti saya sudah keluar dari awal, sensei. Sensei jutek banget deh,"

"Jangan bicara lancang begitu padaku, aku ini gurumu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berbicara dengan sensei jutek," jawabku enteng, karena memang tujuan utamaku agar bisa mengobrol bebas dengannya.

"Aku punya nama, Kurapika. Jangan memanggilku begitu," katanya dengan nada tidak senang.

"Baiklah, sensei Kurapika jutek," balasku sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika menunjukkan ekpresi bahwa dia mulai malas dengan pembicaraan 'tidak penting' denganku. Aku bisa membaca ekspresinya dengan mudah. Mungkin karena aku keseringan memperhatikannya.

"Terserah. Tapi ku harap kau mau belajar dengan lebih serius karena kau akan lulus sebentar lagi sementara kerjamu main game sampai larut malam. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau kau tidak mau lulus," katanya sarkastis dan mulai berjalan melintasiku.

Aku menatapnya yang tidak menatapku. Aku tak kuasa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar sindiran pedasnya. Aku setia memandangnya yang mulai jauh berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Tentu saja aku mau lulus. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mendapatkanmu kalau aku masih jadi muridmu, ya kan, sensei jutek?"

XxX

**Author's Note:**

Disini Kuroro nya dibikin jadi anak SMA yang suka iseng sama orang yang disukainya. Entahlah, tapi di mata author Kuroro yang asli sepertinya kalau jadi anak SMA image nya ya seperti ini #bletak

Dan disini sengaja Kurapika dibikin jadi cewek. Maaf ya, Kurapika! *dicekik rantai*

Dan sebagai catatan, berhubung author tidak punya buku matematika kelas 3 SMA, jadi soal yang disertakan di atas itu sebenarnya soal kelas 2 SMA *dikejar orang kurikulum seenaknya ngeganti pelajaran anak sekolah* *sembunyi di balik rerumputan*

*bisikbisik* tapi yang paling penting, author pengen ngucapin makasih buat pembaca yang mau menyediakan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. dan juga buat yang mau ngereview. review yaaa? yaaaaaa? *lah koq maksa

*celingak-celinguk* okeh, author mau balik ke kasur dulu. oyasumi! :D


	2. Shizuku x Olahraga x Awas Ada Bola!

**Author's Note:**

LET'S SHOUT TOGETHER!

T.G.I.F!

Thanks God It's Friday!

Thanks God It's Fanfiction!

Thanks God I Can Write Again! (okeh ga nyambung)

Hope you enjoy this one :D

XxX

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Sekolah**

**Chapter Two: Shizuku X Olahraga X Awas Ada Bola!**

XxX

**Jam Pelajaran Pertama/Olahraga/Kelas 1-A**

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!

"Ayo anak-anak segera kumpul ke lapangan!"

Suara peluit yang berbunyi nyaring diikuti dengan teriakan sang guru olahraga tanda dimulainya pelajaran olahraga pada hari itu. Anak-anak segera mengambil posisi di barisan masing-masing. Seorang guru lelaki berambut hitam tegak berjalan gagah menghampiri barisan. Name tag guru itu bertuliskan,

GON FREECS.

Setelah semua berjejer rapi, sang guru berdehem.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai pelajaran pada hari ini. Pertama, bapak mau absen dulu."

Satu-persatu nama dipanggil, anak yang merasa dipanggil segera menyahut, "Hadir!"

Selesai mengabsen, sang guru membuka suara, "Nah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita ambil nilai!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" semua murid kaget dengan pengumuman ambil nilai alias ujian praktek mendadak.

"Koq mendadak, pak?" seorang murid mulai protes.

"Yah pak saya belum latihan!" seorang murid mengharap belas kasihan.

"Undur dong pak, minggu depan ya?" seorang murid membuat penawaran.

"Pak, remedinya kapan?" seorang murid sudah pesimis duluan.

Guru olahraga yang dihujani tatapan memelas meminta ujian diundurkan mencoba menenangkan para murid, "Kalian ini, seperti kebakaran jenggot. Untuk mata pelajaran basket ini ambil nilainya cuma dribble, lay-up shoot dan shooting. Minggu lalu kan sudah bapak ajarkan dan kalian sudah mencobanya sendiri. Lagipula, siapa bilang mendadak? Bapak kan sudah sampaikan minggu lalu?"

"MANAAAAA? NGGAK ADAAAAAA.." anak-anak masih bersikeras protes.

"Loh, ketua kelasnya tidak menyampaikan?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut pendek hitam berkacamata.

"Eh? Ada ya? Mungkin saya lupa, pak," jawabnya polos.

"TUH KAN PAAAAK.." anak-anak merasa sudah mendapatkan kartu as.

Sang guru olahraga menghela napas, "Jadi kalian maunya bagaimana?"

Semua anak-anak kelas 1-A kompak menjawab, "MINGGU DEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.."

Sang guru menghela napas lagi, "Ya sudah."

"HOORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Tapi ingat, minggu depan ujian praktek pengambilan nilai yang bapak sebutkan tadi. Tidak ada alasan lagi ya!"

"SIAP PAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Sekarang, beberapa anak laki-laki ambil bola basket di gudang peralatan. Anak-anak perempuan tunggu saja dulu disini. Setelah bolanya datang, kalian semua ke lapangan basket untuk latihan dribble, lay-up shoot dan shooting. Ada pertanyaan?"

Hening.

"Nah, kerjakan."

Para murid mengerjakan sesuai intruksi sang guru. Aku dan anak-anak perempuan berjalan santai ke arah lapangan basket. Kami menunggu anak-anak laki-laki membawakan bola. Semua tampak berdiri tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang penting, ataupun hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan temannya. Kecuali gadis itu. Ia menghadap ke arah gedung sekolah. Sebentuk kamera di tangannya diarahkan ke lantai tiga gedung.

Aku menghampirinya, "Neon, mengambil foto lagi?"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Shizuku! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu dong, kan aku jadi kaget. Fiuh."

"Siapa suruh serius banget ngambil foto."

"Fufu. Iya dong, apa sih anehnya seorang fans mengambil foto idolanya?"

"Well, tapi kamu itu sudah masuk kategori stalker. Mengambil foto diam-diam, kadang-kadang menguntitnya cuma untuk mengamati aktivitasnya. Mencari tahu semua tentang dia. Dan entah mengapa aku yang jadi sasaran terbesar," kataku menyindir.

"Huehehe. Habis kamu kan adiknya! Apa sih salahnya bantuin temen?" balasnya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan memelas. Tatapan puppy eyes yang selalu sukses membuatku menyerah dan tak tega menolak permintaan tuan putri satu ini.

"Uaaaaaahh! Lihat itu Shizuku! Dia berdiri dari bangkunya! Oh, mungkin dia mau mengerjakan soal di depan ya? Habis dia pinter sih. Ya ampun Shizuku kenapa kamu bisa punya kakak secakep dan secool ituuuuu!" oceh Neon tak habis-habisnya memuja kakakku.

Aku ikut memandang ke jendela kelas 3-B yang terletak di lantai tiga. Aku bingung, karena memang bukan hanya Neon tapi rata-rata anak perempuan di sekolah ini mengagumi kakak semata wayangku itu. Sementara di mataku, kakak itu cuma seorang maniak game dan bersyukurlah dia dikasihi Tuhan hingga dikaruniai otak encer dan tampang lumayan. Sisanya dia itu seorang kakak menyebalkan yang hobi merebut makananku dan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan perempuan. Tapi aku tau, ada seorang pengecualian.

"Kyaaaaaaa Kak Kuroro selalu tampil menawan yaaaa!" teriak Neon sambil meneropong kelas kakakku. Sudah kubilang, dia sudah termasuk kategori stalker. Entah dimana dia menyembunyikan semua peralatan spy-nya itu.

Aku memandang ke arah luar lapangan. Aku melihat pak guru dihampiri oleh seorang guru olahraga anak kelas tiga.

"Selamat pagi, pak!" sapa guru itu.

"Eh, Pak Ubogin. Selamat pagi, pak," balas Gon ramah.

"Sedang mengajar ya?"

"Iya, harusnya sedang ujian praktek. Tapi anak-anak protes jadinya minggu depan deh," kata Gon sambil tertawa pasrah.

"Hahaha! Pak Gon terlalu baik sih! Kadang-kadang anak-anak ini harus dikeraskan sedikit biar tak manja!" kata Ubogin menepuk-nepuk pundak Gon dengan keras.

Gon mengaduh sedikit, "Haha. Iya, pak. Tidak mengajar, pak?"

"Mengajar. Itu anak-anak sedang saya suruh pemanasan."

Kedua guru olahraga itu tampak berbincang-bincang di sela-sela jam pelajaran.

Aku berbalik melihat lapangan, anak-anak lelaki sudah kembali dari gudang.

"Hei, Neon, bola basketnya udah dateng tuh. Ayo olahraga!"

"Haaaah? Males aaah lagi asik jugaaa.." Neon memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Sudah ayo nanti kita dimarahi!" kataku sambil menyeret Neon, karena kalau tidak dia pasti masih terpaku meneropongi kelas 3-B.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak.. Hueeeeee.. Nanti aku pasti memandangimu lagi, sampai nanti Kak Kurorooo.."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, anak ini benar-benar deh.

"Eh ketua kelas," kata seorang anak lelaki menyapaku.

"Ya ampun gimana sih ketua kelas, masa disuruh menyampaikan pesan sepenting itu bisa lupa?" lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek. Ya, akulah sang ketua kelas berkacamata yang langsung kena sorotan lampu saat demo penolakan ujian praktek.

"Heiii. Sudahlah Feitang, Shizuku kan memang pelupa. Kalau dia sudah melupakan sesuatu dia tidak akan ingat lagi! Tapi selain itu kan kerja Shizuku sebagai ketua kelas sangat bertanggungjawab!" aku tak tau harus menganggapnya ejekan atau pujian, tapi aku berterima kasih pada Neon yang membelaku.

"Ternyata memang benar ya, women are good in forgetting!" kata Feitang.

"Yeah, and men are good in lying," balasku.

"Loh, koq gitu?" anak itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda protes.

"Waktu pelajaran komputer, yang mengacaukan listriknya kamu kan? Kamu kesandung kabel dan mencabut kabel listrik utamanya. Akibatnya semua komputer mati. Padahal kita semua sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sama guru. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang sudah me-save tugas itu. Pada saat kamu dituduh karena emang kamu lagi mondar-mandir, kamu pura-pura tidak tahu dan pasang muka tak berdosa. Akhirnya satu kelas dimarahi guru itu dan harus mengerjakan ulang!" kataku menyudutkannya.

"Ke.. kenapa bisa tau?" Feitang berkeringat dingin.

"Aku melihatnya."

"Tapi.. tapi kau tidak mengadu..?"

"Yah, aku sempat melihat mukamu yang pucat pasi, jadi ya aku nggak tega," memang inilah kelemahanku, gampang kasihan.

"Ugh.." Feitang menatapku yang sudah memegang kartunya, "kumohon jangan katakan ke guru komputer! Aku tidak mau dihukum sama guru gendut galak itu!"

"Ya, ya, tenang saja,"

Kemudian Feitang mundur teratur.

"Hihi. Shizuku memang tidak terkalahkan ya!" Neon tertawa kecil melihat kejadian tadi.

"Yah, memang anak-anak laki-laki itu saja yang payah," kataku. Memang sampai sekarang tidak ada laki-laki yang mampu menarik perhatianku dan membuatku kagum. Kecuali…

"AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!" teriakan nyaring masuk ke telingaku. Begitu aku menoleh, sebuah bola basket datang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah Neon.

"NEON!" aku mencoba melindungi temanku itu.

DUAAK!

Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing..

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut..

"Ada yang kena bola! Panggil pak guru cepat!"

Mataku berkunang-kunang..

"Ada apa ini?"

"Bawa ke UKS!"

Suara-suara itu semakin samar..

Akhirnya aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi..

Seketika semuanya jadi gelap.

XxX

**Author's Note:**

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua X)

Tapi kenapa ujian prakteknya dribble, lay-up shoot dan shooting? *ngga ada yang nanya woy

Jawabannya karena author lagi ujian praktek itu juga! XD *haha, dikit lagi lucu -_-'

Huehe. Dan ini balesan untuk review chapter 1, hontou ni arigatou mina :D

KuroPika X : yaaap ini lanjutannya ;D

Mikachu de Zaoldyeck : huaaaaa mau juga punya guru kayak kurapikaaa~ ngga bakal ngantuk deh selama pelajaran matematika *nahlo* hehe oke thanks ;)

Gabriela Zaoldyeck : nah kalo di ff ini kebalikannya, kuroro 17 kurapika 26! :D

Icky-AliceEspoir : iya sama, tugas sekolah lagi banyak :( *loh koq curcol* oke deh :)

Nah sebelum saya mengakhiri note ini, saya mengharapkan rekan-rekan untuk memberi masukan maupun kritikan melalui review seikhlasnya *format amat*

See you in Chapter 3! :)


	3. Neon x Secret Admirer x Cemburu

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Sekolah**

**Chapter Three: Neon X Secret Admirer X Cemburu**

**XxX**

**Jam Pelajaran Pertama / UKS**

Gelap..

"Eh, tangannya bergerak! Dia sudah sadar!"

Apa yang terjadi?

"Neon! Neon! Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku membuka mata pelan-pelan. Semuanya terlihat kabur.

"Neon? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi kepalaku terasa pusing..

"Dimana ini?" aku bertanya.

"Di UKS! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" Shizuku bernafas lega.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Tadi waktu olahraga, ada bola yang melayang ke arahmu. Tapi Shizuku mencoba melindungimu dan dia pingsan terkena bola, sementara kau malah terpleset dan ikutan jatuh pingsan. Jadinya kami membawa kalian ke UKS. Shizuku sadar lebih dulu darimu. Kukira lukamu lebih serius. Syukurlah sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

Aku menoleh, kulihat Pak Gon yang baru selesai menjelaskan kejadian yang sempat terlupakan olehku. Guru ini baik sekali menunggu kami sampai sadar dan memastikan kami baik-baik saja.

"Oh. Maaf sudah merepotkan, sensei!"

"Tidak apa," Gon tersenyum ramah. "Tampaknya semua baik-baik saja, baiklah saya kembali ke lapangan dulu ya untuk pelajaran berikutnya." Kemudian Gon menepuk pundak seseorang berjas putih dan keluar ruangan.

"Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu?" lelaki berjas putih itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Dia adalah dokter kesehatan di sekolah kami, Dokter Leorio.

"Baik, Dok. Tapi kepala saya agak pusing. Saya boleh ikut pelajaran berikutnya?"

"Kalau kamu merasa sanggup tidak masalah, tapi jangan dipaksakan ya," katanya penuh perhatian.

"Iya, Dok!"

"Dasar, kalau tau ujung-ujungnya kamu bakal pingsan juga, mending nggak aku selametin dari awal."

"Aaaaaa Shizuku kejaaaaam!" aku pasang muka mewek. "Tapi makasih banget ya udah nyelametin aku!" aku tersenyum manja sambil memeluk Shizuku. Meskipun mulutnya tajam, dia adalah sahabatku tersayang!

Sang Dokter yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah kami berkata, "Kalau kalian tidak segera berganti pakaian bisa terlambat masuk pelajaran berikutnya, loh?"

Aku memandang ke bawah, benar juga, kami masih memakai seragam olahraga. Aku bangkit dan melompat dari kasur dengan semangat, "Baiklah! Kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Dok!"

"Iya. Hati-hati ya," kata Dokter Leorio.

Aku merangkul Shizuku dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan. Baru aku mau menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu terbuka dari luar dan orang di balik pintu adalah..

KURORO!

Aku menatap tak percaya.

Tuhan, katakan ini mimpi.. Eh jangan! Jangan mimpi! Kuharap ini kenyataan! Tapi bukannya ini memang kenyataan? Eh ini kenyataan atau bukan?Kak Kuroro tepat di depan mataku! Oh oh apakah poniku tertata rapi? Hah tadi kan aku habis berbaring, jangan-jangan rambutku kusut sekali! Hueeeng aku lagi jelek gini koq malah ketemu sih!

Tapi.. Tapi matanya menatapku. Mata hitam kelamnya itu melihat ke arahku. Yah, mungkin cuma sepersekian detik sih.. Selanjutnya mata itu berpaling ke sebelahku, melihat Shizuku (hiks!).

"Minggir, dong," kata Kuroro. _Kyaaaa suaranyaaaa~_

"Kakak yang minggir, ngehalangin orang lewat tau," bantah Shizuku. _Yah Shizuku masa begitu sama kakakmuuu~ yang manis dikit dong kayak aku_ (hidih?)

"Adik harus nurut sama kakak, sekarang minggir," sanggah Kuroro. _Ini adik-kakak sama aja.._

"Kenapa nggak yang tua mengalah pada yang muda? Kakak yang minggir," lanjut Shizuku nggak mau kalah._ Lidah dua orang ini diasah dimana sih?_

"Hormatlah sedikit pada kakakmu, minggirlah adikku," Kuroro mulai nggak sabaran. _Ternyata Kuroro itu nyebelin juga ya sama adik? Catet aaah~ Kishikishikishikishi~_

"Tidak mau, kakak yang minggir," Shizuku masih bersikeras. _Sudahlah Shizuku, mengalahlah pada kakakmu yang guanteng ini.._

Kuroro tiba-tiba nyengir. "Kalau nggak mau minggir cokelatmu di kulkas buatku ya?" _Kuroro suka cokelat! Catet lagi.. Catet.._

"Apa-apaan ngancem adik sendiri," Shizuku mulai jengkel.

"Habis nggak mau minggir," Kuroro semakin bersemangat melihat adiknya kesal. _Hei, hei. Ini kapan habisnya?_

Baiklah, aku juga yang harus turun tangan sepertinya. Ck ck. Lagian sebel juga dikacangin. Huh.

"Eh.. Anuu.. Sudahlah, sudah! Kak Kuroro lewat sini saja!" kataku berusaha mendamaikan adik-beradik yang sempat bersitegang akan hal sepele. Aku menggeser posisiku ke belakang Shizuku sehingga membuka jalan untuk masuk.

"Nah, jadi orang yang baik seperti temanmu itu dong," Kuroro melewati adiknya yang masih sebal. Kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. "Makasih ya, pink!" lalu ia masuk mendekati ranjang UKS.

_Pink?_

_Itu maksudnya aku?_

"Ayo, Neon, tiba-tiba hawa disini jadi panas!" Shizuku menarikku menjauh dari UKS. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas saking senangnya.

Sementara itu, di UKS..

"Heh, Kuroro? Bolos lagi?" Dokter Leorio menyapa seorang pemuda yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Andakan Dokter, kenapa nggak nanya saya sakit atau ngga?" Kuroro menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Kalau yang datang kamu, paling-paling bolos," Sang Dokter terkekeh.

"Hmmm.." Kuroro mengambil posisi tiduran di ranjang.

"Kamu ini kan sudah kelas tiga, jangan sering-sering bolos dong."

"Yah, habisnya pelajaran yang menarik cuma pelajaran pertama sih, Dok. Pelajaran yang lain baru saya masuk kalau lagi mood," jawab Kuroro enteng.

"Memangnya pelajaran pertama apa?"

"Matematika."

"Kamu suka matematika?" tanya Leorio.

"Hmm.. Bukan begitu sih."

"Jadi?" Leorio mulai bingung.

"Jadi saya mau tidur. Zzz.."

Leorio menyerah, "Dasar."

_Yah, memang bukan karena pelajarannya sih_, batin Kuroro sambil tersenyum misterius.

Di kelas..

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeee kejam kejam kejaaaaam! Padahal kan aku bisa memandangi Kak Kuroro lebih lama kalau tadi kamu tidak buru-buru menarikku keluar! Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.." aku meraung-raung kesal. Habisnya kesempatan tadi kan jarang sekali terjadi! Aku tidak memedulikan anak-anak di kelas yang memandangku heran atau malah yang cuek karena sudah biasa.

"Sudahlah, Neon. Apa sih bagusnya laki-laki menyebalkan yang entah apa salahku hingga terlahir sebagai adiknya?" kata Shizuku seperti biasa –dengan lidah tajamnya. _Apa bagusnyaaa? Baanyaaaak.._

Shizuku menghela nafas, "Menyerah sajalah, Neon. Kakakku tidak akan tertarik pada gadis semacam kita."

Kepalaku langsung tegak, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakakku tidak tertarik sama anak kecil, dia kan kelainan."

"Jahat! Aku kan bukan anak kecil! Gini-gini aku sudah 16 tahun loh!" kataku kesal karena dianggap anak kecil. Memangnya aku se-childish itu?

Shizuku terlihat seperti ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, "Bukan begitu. Maksudku–"

Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide, "apa aku pura-pura masih pusing saja ya?" kataku sambil berdiri dari kursi. "Semoga Kak Kuroro masih di UKS!" aku merapikan poni dan segera bergegas ke pintu keluar kelas, tapi sayangnya aku kalah cepat dengan Shizuku yang berhasil menarikku kembali ke kursi.

"Jangan macem-macem deh. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," katanya dingin.

Bel pun berbunyi.

Ugh, kejaaaaaam!

Jam istirahat..

Begitu bel tanda istirahat pertama berbunyi, aku segera merapikan bukuku di meja. "Nah! Aku mau ke loker dulu ya, Shizuku!" dan berlari cepat keluar kelas tanpa sempat Shizuku menjawab.

"Ke loker iya, tapi setelah itu yang kemana.." gumam Shizuku.

Aku berjalan cepat ke tempat loker anak kelas satu yang masih dalam satu lantai dengan kelasku. Aku memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya dan loker pun terbuka. Seperti biasa, aku senyum-senyum dulu di depan foto close up Kak Kuroro yang ku print dan kutempel di dalam loker. Selanjutnya aku memerhatikan satu persatu isi loker.

Hmmm.. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu pakai teropong. Kalau kamera wajib dibawa. Kamera biasa atau kamera tahan air ya? Atau mungkin handy cam saja? Tunggu dulu, mungkin wig rambut akan berguna. Soalnya tadi Kak Kuroro sudah melihatku sih! Aih, senangnyaaa~ Auh, fokus Neon, fokus! Nah, apa aku akan memerlukan alat perekam suara ini? Atau kubawa saja ya alat pencari jejak supaya gampang menemukan Kak Kuroro? Bagaimana kalau bawa bom asap kecil ini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau aksiku ketahuan..

Setelah memilah-milah, akhirnya penyamaranku selesai! Aku menutup rambut pinkku dengan wig hitam, kemudian aku membingkai mataku dengan kacamata. Notes yang di sampulnya bertuliskan "_All About Kuroro-senpai_" kumasukkan ke dalam saku untuk mencatat kalau mendapat info baru. Kamera sudah di tangan. Yosh, saatnya hunting foto Kak Kuroro! Yay!

Pertama-tama aku pergi ke UKS dengan kemungkinan Kak Kuroro masih ada disana. Aku melintasi koridor dengan santai dan berusaha tidak menarik perhatian. Aku melihat belokan di depan, setelah aku belok kanan maka aku tinggal jalan lurus sedikit sampailah aku di UKS. Baru selangkah kakiku berbelok ke kanan, mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuatku cepat-cepat berbalik dan merapat ke dinding.

Pelan-pelan aku mengintip dari balik dinding dengan penuh kewaspadaan supaya tidak ketahuan. Mataku menyipit dan fokus ke dua orang yang tengah berdiri di koridor sana. Jauhnya posisi mereka membuatku kesulitan untuk melihat dengan jelas, tapi masih tetap bisa terpantau gerak-geriknya.

Sudah jelas lelaki tinggi berambut hitam itu Kak Kuroro. Sementara gadis berambut pirang itu.. Sensei Kurapika?

DEG.

Tanganku refleks menyentuh posisi letak jantungku yang mendadak berdetak keras.

Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu. _Tentang informasi yang selama ini kudapatkan.. Tentang Kak Kuroro yang hobi bolos tapi tak pernah meninggalkan pelajaran matematika. Aku hanya menarik kesimpulan sederhana bahwa itu pelajaran kesukaan dia.._

Kulihat Kak Kuroro tertawa pada sensei.

_Tentang dia yang kudengar entah kenapa suka usil sama guru matematikanya.._

Kulihat Kak Kuroro sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar setinggi dengan sensei.

_Tentang dia yang bila sedang kubuntuti, pas saat sedang bersama sensei, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat berbeda.._

Kulihat Kak Kuroro seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada sensei.

_Kalau kuingat-ingat, foto favoritku, foto Kak Kuroro yang tertawa dan terlihat begitu tampan itu kudapatkan saat dia sedang bersama sensei Kurapika.. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?_

_Lalu aku mengingat sesuatu yang begitu ingin kulupakan. Begitu ingin kuhapuskan dari otakku. Tentang prasangka yang ingin kubuang jauh-jauh.._

Pada saat yang sama, kulihat Kak Kuroro sedang..

KRAK.

Kameraku retak karena terlalu keras diremas.

Aku memalingkan muka dari kedua orang itu. Sulit bagiku menerima pemandangan yang baru saja kulihat. Tubuhku merosot dari dinding. Terduduk begitu saja. Menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Terdiam.

Aku tidak tau berapa lama aku berdiam diri. Indra-indraku seperti tak berfungsi. Aku seperti terlepas dari dunia ini. Aku seperti memikirkan sesuatu hal, tapi pikiranku kosong.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Aku seperti mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Siapa?

"Kamu sedang apa?"

Aku mendongak. Seseorang yang menyapaku itu adalah dia. Dia menatapku beberapa detik, kemudian berjongkok untuk melihat wajahku lebih jelas.

Lalu dia tersenyum padaku, seolah mengenaliku. "Kamu.. si pink, kan? Temannya Shizuku? Haha. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu karena rambutmu jadi hitam begitu!"

Dia mengenaliku.

Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, aku mungkin sudah bahagia setengah mati dan terbang ke langit tertinggi (halah). Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Dalam batin aku bertanya, seharusnya aku senang, kan? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun. Hanya hampa.

Tiba-tiba dia mengayunkan tangannya di depan mataku. "Hayo! Koq bengong sih? Ngapain duduk sendirian disini?" tanyanya.

Keramahannya. Kebaikannya. Sikapnya. Wajahnya. Senyumnya. Semua yang ditujukannya padaku saat ini membuatku tak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku bangkit berdiri. Tanpa sepatah katapun aku berlari. Meninggalkannya yang terheran-heran akan sikapku. Meninggalkan kesempatan yang selalu kunanti-nanti, berbicara berdua dengannya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Air mata ini.. sudah tak dapat kutahan lagi.

_Tentang bagaimana aku berpikir sulitnya mencintai tanpa diketahui.. Tapi ternyata, tidak lebih sulit dari melihat orang yang kucintai, mencintai orang lain.._

_XxX_

**Author's Note:**

Kenapa.. Kenapa ceritanya jadi mellow beginiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *histeris* (kan dirimu sendiri yang bikin, gimana sih!)

Huaaaaaa maaf ya Neon T^T

Walau bagaimanapun, aku harus menyadarkanmu secepatnya.. *apadeh -_-'

Nah, nah berikut balesan review di chapter two. Makasi makasi makasiiii :DD

**KuroPika X** : Hmm, satu-satunya cewek yang disukai Kuroro siapa yaa~ Baca terus aja deh yaa :D hehhe. Hah. Kalo Ubogin jadi murid kayaknya maksa banget.. Lagian aku ngga bisa ngebayangin Ubogin jadi remaja.. *merinding* (?) Yap bingo saat Kuroro sedang maju ke depan dan mengusili gurunya, adiknya tengah pingsan kena bola.. Soal umur, bisa diatur :D wekekeke *devil's smile

**Mikachu de Zaoldyeck** : Maaf, OOC apa ya? *udik* hehe, maklum orang baru -_-' siapa ya, siapa ya, hmm, Shalnark boleh juga *apadeh authornya ini* (masalahnya, author juga masih bingung nentuin pasangan buat si shizuku -_-'') tapi suara itu dari anak-anak 1-A, soalnya pada waktu yang sama, Shalnark lagi di kelas belajar (atau nertawain Kuroro yang ngisengin Kurapika?) oh maap, gomenasai Feitan~ _

Lalu juga hontou ni makasih buat yang nyempetin waktunya ngebaca curahan imajinasi (halah) saya ini. Kritikan/masukan? Klik review, gratis koq :)


	4. Kurapika x Kesal x Murid Menyebalkan!

**Author's Note**:

Wihiiiii~

Updet ter-express nih :D terima kasih kepada sekolah yang begitu bijaknya meliburkan siswanya di hari ini!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *jingkrakjingkrak*

Huehe X)

Nah chapter ini dipersembahkan untuk menjawab "Kurapika diapain Kuroro?"

Juga setelah di tiga chapter sebelumnya baik Kurapika, Gon dan Leorio sudah muncul..

Akhirnya, ada juga review yang menanyakan Killua! Wahahahaha!

Di chapter ini Killua muncul perdana, tapi cuma sebentar sebagai perkenalan

Enjoy! :3

XxX

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Sekolah**

**Chapter Four: Kurapika x Kesal x Murid Menyebalkan!**

XxX

Wajahku memanas. Ya, dapat kurasakan itu. Dan betapa aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa aku merasa sedikit –sedikit, sangat sangat sedikit!– deg -degan. Meskipun aku sudah berjalan menjauh, tapi koridor sedang sepi! Sementara telingaku cukup tajam untuk mendengar gumamannya. Tapi seharusnya aku tidak perlu deg-degan begini kan? Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgr..

BRUK!

Kuhempas buku-buku pelajaran matematika kelas tiga di meja untuk menumpahkan kekesalanku.

"Wuiiih, kalau marah-marah nanti cepat tua loh, jeng!" sahut suara yang tak kukenal.

Aku mendongak. Seorang pria sedang duduk di meja depan mejaku. Siapa si rambut putih ini?

"Idih, melotot begitu. Tidak enak dilihat loh."

Baiklah. Perasaanku baru saja dibuat kesal dan tak karuan oleh seorang muridku yang menyebalkan dan sekarang seseorang yang tidak kukenal sepertinya ingin menambah itu semua.

"Anda siapa ya?" tanyaku, tanpa sadar sepertinya nada suaraku sedikit ketus.

"Widih, jutek." _sabarlah diriku_, kataku dalam hati. "Belum tau ya? Halo, aku guru baru disini!" jawabnya dengan senyum ringan.

"Oh, guru biologi baru untuk kelas dua ya?"

"Bingo! Tapi baru mulai mengajar besok, sih. Sekarang baru mau lihat-lihat dulu," katanya.

"Hmmm," aku mengambil buku-buku untuk mengajar selanjutnya. Lalu dia bertanya lagi,

"Mau ngajar ya? Sensei mengajar apa?"

Sambil membereskan aku menjawab, "Matematika untuk kelas tiga. Biologi dan Fisika untuk kelas dua. Kimia untuk kelas satu."

Dia bengong. "Eng.. Itu kamunya yang kelewat pintar atau gimana? Sampai diborong semua begitu.."

"Hmm. Aslinya cuma mengajar matematika untuk kelas tiga dan fisika di kelas dua. Biologi hanya sebagai guru pengganti, tapi karena kamu sudah datang berarti tidak perlu lagi. Kimia juga sama, gurunya sedang cuti hamil."

"Nggak capek apa ya?"

"Lumayan. Tapi kan gajiku dinaikkin," jawabku enteng.

Lelaki itu manggut-manggut, "Oh ya, aku belum tau nama sensei?"

"Kurapika. Kamu..?"

"Killua," dia mengulurkan tangan. "Killua Zaoldyeck."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya untuk berjabat. "Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya!" Killua tersenyum ramah. Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat bunga-bunga berterbangan di belakangnya?

"Ya, salam kenal juga," aku membalas senyumnya. _Cukup tampan, senyumnya menawan, sikapnya manis, tipe yang akan menempati posisi nomor satu guru favorit untuk para siswi_, kataku dalam hati.

Killua memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Ternyata meskipun jutek, sensei Kurapika kalau tersenyum cantik sekali ya!"

Aku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Siul, aku tersipu!

"Ehm.. Saya keluar dulu ya," tanganku segera meraih buku di meja dan melangkahkan kaki ke pintu.

"Sensei!" panggilnya.

Aku menoleh. "Ya?"

"Sering-sering tersenyum, jangan cemberut terus! Ntar banyak keriput, loh!" kali ini dia tertawa, sepertinya sengaja ingin menggodaku. Gggrrrr..

DRAAK.

Pintu ruang guru kututup dengan kasar. Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Kesal kesal kesal! Keriput itu kata tabu bagi wanita! Euh, maksudku.. Apa-apaan dia berbicara begitu, padahal kan baru kenal. Ehm, tapi bukannya itu wajar sebagai pendekatan diri? Mungkin memang dia tipe yang sedikit jail.. Tapi apanya yang cemberut? Apanya yang jutek? Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan memanggilku jutek seperti murid menyebalkan ituuu?

Baiklah. Masalahnya bukan di dia. Tapi di aku. Kenapa aku jadi kesal begini? Aaaaaa.. Apa ini gara-gara aku kesal setengah mati di kelas matematika tadi ya? Terus ditambah lagi mendengar 'itu'.. Ditambah lagi dijahili di saat yang sangat tidak tepat..

"Wahahahahaha!" tiga orang siswa tertangkap mataku sedang tertawa sambil kejar-kejaran di koridor. Dasar. "Hei! Jangan berlarian di koridor!" tegurku.

Anak-anak itu segera berhenti dan berjalan pelan-pelan melewatiku. "Maaf sensei.." begitu agak jauh, mereka berlari-lari lagi. "HEI!"

"Kaabuuuuuuurrr!"

Aaaaaaa kenapa semua lelaki menyebalkan sekali hari iniiii!

Hosh. Hosh.

_Tenanglah_, _Kurapika_. _Stay cool_. _Be chill_.

Fiuh.

Di saat emosi begini, rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengan.. Ah, tapi aku kan sehat-sehat saja? Atau aku lukai diriku sedikit lagu minta plester.. Ugh. Jangan konyol, Kurapika.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menepis apa yang baru saja kupikirkan dan mulai berjalan kembali. Sepertinya aku masih punya jam kosong selama satu jam pelajaran, setelah itu baru ada kelas lagi. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk melihat jam ketika tiba-tiba.. sebilah pisau melesat tepat di depanku.

TAK!

Pisau itu tertancap di dinding. Lebih beberapa senti saja aku tadi, tamat.

"AAAAAAAAAA! Maaf!"

Aku menoleh melihat asalnya suara sekaligus asal datangnya pisau.

"Maafkan aku! Uaaaaa, sensei Kurapika tidak apa-apa?" gadis itu memandangku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa koq, pisaunya tidak mengenaiku, sensei Menchi," aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sungguh? Aaaa tanganmu!"

Aku melihat tanganku, baru kusadari tangan kiriku tergores dan sedikit berdarah. Sepertinya pada saat aku mengangkat tangan tadi terkena.

Guru memasak itu terlihat semakin panik.

"Maaf! Sakit ya? Tadi aku sedang bersemangat menjelaskan sambil memotong daging dan tiba-tiba saja ada muridku yang berisik, aku jadi kesal dan menyuruhnya keluar. Sepertinya waktu tanganku yang ternyata sedang memegang pisau itu kuarahkan ke pintu, pisaunya.. HUUAAAA KUANTARKAN KE UKS YA!"

"Tidak apa, sungguh. Tidak sakit koq, ini cuma luka kecil. Aku bisa ke UKS sendiri, sensei lanjut mengajar saja!" hufh. Tentang guru memasak yang kadang-kadang ceroboh ini memang sudah kudengar. Tapi tak kusangka terjadi padaku..

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya, sensei!"

"Tenang saja," aku tersenyum sebagai tanda aku baik-baik saja. "Permisi."

Aku berjalan menuju UKS.

Hmm.. Aku tidak tau mau menganggap ini musibah atau berkah, tapi dengan begini aku jadi bisa ke UKS deh. Tanpa bisa kukendalikan, bibirku tersenyum sendiri. Sudahlah, pertama-tama aku harus mengobati lukaku.

"Selamat pagi, sensei!"

"Oh, selamat pagi," aku membalas teguran dua orang siswi berseragam olahraga. Sepertinya mereka terburu-buru. Belum berganti pakaian untuk pelajaran berikutnya mungkin.

CKLEK.

Pintu UKS kubuka pelan.

Aku masuk dan melihat pria berjas putih itu di balik mejanya.

"Oh, selamat pagi sensei Kurapika. Ada apa?" sapanya ramah.

"Tanganku tergores. Ada plester, dokter?"

"Ada dong. Sini, biar kuobati lukamu," dia menawariku. Perlahan-lahan kekesalanku berkurang.

"Hmm.." dia membuka pintu lemari kaca. "Ini dia plesternya!" saat ia mengambil kotak plester, sebuah botol di rak atas menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan jatuh.

"Awas, dok!"

Pluk.

Botol itu memantul di kepalanya.

"Aduduh! Ya ampun, botol obat sakit kepalanya koq jatuh sih," keluhnya. Kotak plester diletakkannya di meja. Ia meraih botol obat yang jatuh sementara tangan satunya lagi dipakai untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Dokter tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa. Botolnya plastik koq. Lagipula aku kan dokter!" candanya sambil tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa. "Memangnya seorang dokter tidak bisa sakit?" sudah kuduga, bertemu dengannya adalah pilihan tepat. Memang kadang-kadang dia bertingkah konyol dan bisa agak menyebalkan, tapi aku senang berada di dekat dokter ceroboh ini.

"Hehe. Ayo sini, sensei. Lukanya harus ditutup," katanya.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu tirai pembatas ranjang terbuka.

Sreeek.

"AH!" responku kaget.

"Oh, jumpa lagi kita, sensei!" murid menyebalkan itu tersenyum ke arahku. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini!

"Kau bolos ya?" tanyaku langsung tepat sasaran.

"Tidak koq. Saya mengantuk, daripada tidur di kelas kan mending saya tidur disini."

"Sama saja," bantahku.

"Sensei kenapa disini? Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya sok perhatian (bagiku).

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Idih, jutek!" ejeknya. Aku mengutuk dalam hati.

"Haha. Kalian berdua akrab ya?" tanya Dokter Leorio yang membuatku segera membantah.

"Tidak juga. Dok, obati luka saya sa–"

Kata-kataku terhenti melihat punggung tangan kiriku yang sudah terbalut rapi. Cepet banget!

"Lukanya tidak dalam. Tunggu saja sampai lukanya mengering," kata Dokter sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum membalas senyuman hangatnya itu. "Terima kasih, Dok." Sejenak aku melupakan kehadiran Kuroro di ruangan itu. Tanganku masih dipegang dan dilihat Leorio yang mungkin mengecek balutannya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap pada kami. Semula aku merasa dunia ini aman tentram ketika tubuhku tiba-tiba ditarik yang membuatku berdiri dari kursi.

"Saya baru ingat, ada soal pelajaran yang mau saya tanyakan. Ikut dengan saya yuk, sensei!" si murid menyebalkan itu mendorongku ke arah pintu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" aku mencoba berhenti tapi tenaga laki-laki ini mendorongku terus berjalan keluar ruangan. Aku mendengar dia berkata. "Kami permisi dulu ya, dok!" tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat kalau pada saat mengatakannya, Kuroro memandang Leorio dengan tatapan tajam.

Begitu kami berada agak jauh dari UKS, tenaga dorongannya berkurang sehingga aku bisa mengelak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku.

"Mendorong," jawabnya ringan.

"Bukan itu! Kenapa kau mendorongku?" kesabaranku mulai habis.

"Habisnya.."

Sepertinya dia sengaja memperlambat ucapannya. Aku diam saja menunggu penjelasannya.

"Habisnya sensei curang."

Jawabannya membuatku bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Habisnya kalau sama Dokter Leorio, sensei mau bersikap lembut dan tersenyum manis begitu. Sementara aku dijutekin terus," katanya sambil memasang muka ngambek.

Jawabannya lagi-lagi membuatku bingung.

"Baiklah, aku sedikit tidak mengerti. Tapi, soal sikapku itu kan akibat perbuatanmu sendiri yang suka membuatku kesal. Jadi kamu dan Dokter Leorio itu beda!" kataku sambil memalingkan muka. Memang murid ini sangat menyebalkan. Selama menjadi guru aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan murid seaneh ini. Murid yang sepertinya tau hal-hal yang tidak kusukai selama pelajaran dan malah dilakukan. Suka tiba-tiba muncul kalau aku sedang berjalan sendirian. Suka menggodaku dan senyum-senyum mencurigakan. Pokoknya menyebalkan!

Telapak tangannya ditempelkan ke dinding, tubuhnya sedikit mendekat hingga membuatku tersandar di dinding.

"Apa bedanya aku dengan dia?"

Aku tertegun. Antara bingung, kaget, dan heran. Selama beberapa saat kami saling diam, dan akhirnya aku tersadar.

"Hei, aku ini gurumu. Mundur!"

Tapi dia malah semakin mendekat.

"Jadi kalau aku bukan muridmu lagi, boleh?" katanya dengan menatap lurus mataku.

Jantungku berdegup aneh. Kalau di depanku ada cermin, mungkin aku baru sadar kalau wajahku merona. "A.. Apanya?"

Dia tertawa sejenak. "Tidak mengerti ya?"

Baiklaaaaah aku bosan dibikin bingung seperti ini. "Apanya!" tanyaku ketus.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya begitu dekat denganku. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Aku cemburu, tau."

Aku terdiam. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Cemburu? Maksudnya apalagi?"

Kuroro terkekeh. "Sensei. Meskipun sensei ini guru matematika plus fisika plus biologi plus kimia, ternyata lemot juga ya?"

"Jangan panggil aku lemot!"

Lagi-lagi dia terkekeh. Laki-laki ini membingungkan sekali!

Tangannya yang menempel di dinding sekarang meraih tanganku yang terbalut perban.

"Ini luka kenapa?"

"Cuma tergores."

"Hmmm.." dia menarik tanganku. "Semoga cepat sembuh," kemudian tanpa kusangka-sangka dia mengecup punggung tanganku!

PLAK!

"Tidak sopan!"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang menghalangi dan bergegas meninggalkannya. Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat. Aku tidak mengerti. Katakan ini mimpi!

XxX

**Author's Note**:

Bagaimana?

Misteri sudah dibentang lebar, anda sekalian sudah tau kan apa yang terjadi?

Oh ya, mungkin saking shocknya, si Neon di chapter sebelumnya sampe ngga denger suara tamparan. wkwk ~

Berikut balesan review untuk chapter three, padahal baru diupdet semalem, makasih yaaaa X)

**Mayu Azanuma** : udah tau dong diapain? X) hehe. nyariin Killua yaa? itu ada tuh, jadi figuran. wkwk. tunggu tanggal mainnya killua jadi pemeran utama :D

**Gabriela Zaoldyeck** : iya loh. tanpa sadar yang tua jadi muda yang muda jadi tua.. ^_^' hehe. arigatou!

**KuroPika X** : nih udah express banget updetnya, takut yang penasaran pada gentayangan :D hehe. shizuku mah emang dari sananya lidahnya tajem :3

Fiuh. Libur pasti berlalu. Besok sekolah lagi deh. Author mau ngerjain pe er dulu yaa~

Huaaaaa Kurapikaaaaa bantuin bikin pe er kimiaaaaaaa!

PLAK!

(kritikan/masukan? klik review! :))


	5. Shalnark x Atap x Kesempatan

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Sekolah**

**Chapter Five: Shalnark x Atap x Kesempatan**

**Warning: rada OOC. Sebuah fanfic yang membuat Yoshihiro-sensei sweatdrop melihat karakter miliknya diutak-atik seenaknya. DLDR!**

XxX

**Istirahat siang / Kelas 3-B / Shalnark's POV**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku tertawa sejadi-jadinya melihat 'tanda cinta' di pipi kiri temanku itu.

"Danchou ditampar cewek! Wakakakakakak!" si Nobunaga, ikut-ikutan tertawa bersamaku.

"Diamlah kalian," kata Kuroro sambil mengelus pipinya yang merona kemerahan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku masih tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Seakan-akan ini hal terlucu selama hidupku. Bagaimana tidak, Sang Danchou, Kuroro Lucifer dari kelas 3B yang menjadi legenda di sekolah ini. Lelaki yang mendapatkan julukan si "Empat Penjuru Mata Angin" karena kehebatannya mampu menghadapi para preman sekolah dari segala arah pada waktu terjadi kasus perkelahian. Di samping itu, ada yang bilang julukan itu juga karena tattoo berbentuk tambah berpanah yang menghiasinya dahinya. Lalu Sang Lelaki "Empat Penjuru Mata Angin" yang ditakuti itu, yang tak tersentuh satu pukulan pun ketika berkelahi itu, sekarang memiliki cap tangan di pipi kirinya yang didapatkan dari seorang perempuan.

"Aduduh, danchooouuu~ sakit perutku dibuatnyaaa~ Hahaha!" aku masih tertawa bersama Nobunaga hingga Kuroro memunculkan ekspresi jengkel.

"Selama ini aku berpikir siapa orang yang bisa melukai kulit baja danchou, tapi tak pernah sebersit pun terpikir olehku orang itu adalah seorang perempuan biasa! Wakakakak!" celoteh Nobunaga.

Aku menyanggah. "Salah! Dia bukan perempuan biasa, buktinya dia bisa menampar danchou! Hahaha!"

Hari ini, aku dan Nobunaga puas menertawakan danchou.

Sementara yang ditertawakan diam saja. Tetap dengan tangan menutup pipi kirinya. Entah karena sakit, atau mungkin malah senang dengan tamparan itu. Habisnya danchou susah ditebak!

"Eh~ Memangnya danchou apain sensei sampai ditampar begitu?" tanyaku.

"Danchou nggak mancem-macem kan? Jangan-jangan nanti sensei itu tidak mau masuk kelas kita lagi. Aku nggak mau jadi nggak lulus gara-gara matematikaku jeblok, ya," sambung Nobunaga.

"Aku nggak macem-macem, koq. Cuma mojokin dia," jawab Kuroro.

Kata 'mojokin' yang meluncur dari mulut danchou langsung menarik perhatian kami.

"HA? Mojokin gimana maksudnya?" tanya kami penuh minat.

"Cuma ngobrol doang. Setelah itu aku menciumnya, malah ditampar."

"HAAAAAH?" kami merespon kaget.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" _justru danchou yang kenapa setenang itu!,_ omelku dalam hati.

"Aku cuma mengecup punggung tangannya yang terluka, itu saja,"

Aku dan Nobunaga langsung lemas. "Yaaaaaah.."

"Tapi tetap saja danchou menodai kesucian guru matematika kita yang manis-manis gula itu," candaku.

"Iya ya, bisa geger sekolah ini kalau sampai tersebar luas. Penggemarnya sensei Kurapika kan, banyak," sambung Nobunaga sambil terkekeh.

"Penggemarnya danchou juga ada kan? Sama aja deh," aku ikut-ikutan terkekeh.

Selagi kami membicarakannya, Kuroro memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ku mengerti maksudnya. Mungkin dia memikirkan saingannya alias penggemar sensei Kurapika? Ah, tapi danchou kan tidak terkalahkan. Sudahlah, daripada pusing, mending makan. Aku lapaaar~

"Aku ke kantin dulu ya, setelah itu mau ke tempat biasa," ujarku sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Hei, hei. Kau tidak ikut pelajaran berikutnya?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Tidak, aku ngantuk. Mau tidur siang. Daaaah!" kemudian aku keluar kelas meninggalkan danchou bersama Nobunaga.

Aku berjalan menuju kantin. Di koridor yang kulewati, aku berpas-pasan dengan sensei Kurapika.

_Wah, baru juga diomongin_.

"Selamat siang, sensei," sapaku.

"Selamat siang," guru itu berhenti dan menatapku. "Kamu Shalnark dari kelas 3-B kan? Buku latihan matematikanya sudah dikumpulkan?"

"Oh, itu," aku mengingat-ingat. " Tadi ketua kelas sudah menyuruh kami mengumpulkannya, tapi sepertinya belum diserahkan ke sensei karena ada satu orang yang belum mengumpulkan," sambungku.

"Oh, ya? Siapa?"

"Danchou, sensei."

Guru itu mengerinyit. "Danchou?" _ups, aku lupa guru mana tau panggilan itu!_

"Ehm, maksud saya Kuroro."

BRUUUK.

Tiba-tiba buku yang dibawa sensei terlepas dari tangannya. Buku-buku itu berserakan di lantai.

"Akh!" sensei segera memunguti buku-bukunya. Aku membantu mengumpulkannya. Setelah semua buku itu kembali tersusun rapi di pelukannya, sensei berujar pelan dengan menundukkan kepala,

"Suruh dia mengumpulkannya segera," seperti salah tingkah, sensei buru-buru meninggalkanku.

Salah lihat atau bukan, sepertinya tadi muka sensei memerah?

Ckck. Ini pasti gara-gara danchou. Kan kasihan sensei Kurapika yang masih suci sesuci bidadari bersayap putih itu. Ternodai akan kelancangan danchou. Yah, meskipun cuma cium tangan doang sih. Sabar ya, sensei. *merasa prihatin*

Sesampai di kantin, aku membeli dua bungkus roti dan sekotak susu. Setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat favoritku di sekolah, yang tidak lain tidak bukan terletak di lantai tertinggi sekolah ini alias atap. Menurutku, atap itu tempat ternyaman untuk tidur siang di hari yang cerah seperti ini. Menunggu kantuk menyerang sambil memandang langit biru dengan kapas-kapas putihnya juga dibuai oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Memikirkan itu semua, langkahku jadi terasa ringan sekali.

Aku menaiki tangga satu-satu. Sesampai di pintu menuju keluar, aku membukanya perlahan. Rasanya nyaman sekali begitu angin menyambutku. Belum apa-apa aku sudah mengantuk. Aku memanjat ke bangunan kecil sebagai ruang pintu tadi. Dari atas sini, anginnya lebih terasa. Aku berbaring mencari posisi ternyaman yang bisa kudapatkan.

Mataku menerawang ke angkasa. Kulihat awan-awan berserakan. Mataku menangkap sebentuk awan yang menyerupai kacamata. Aku jadi teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang kadang-kadang bertamu ke pikiranku ketika aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun. Seseorang yang membuatku tertarik karena selalu membuatku mengira-ngira apa yang ada di pikirannya. Karena dia sulit ditebak, persis seperti kakaknya.

Pikiranku sekarang teralih ke danchou. Yah, meskipun terkesan agresif tapi setidaknya danchou punya inisiatif. Sementara aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk mendekati gadis yang kusukai. Aku sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara, tapi rasanya kesempatannya yang tak kunjung tiba. Oh nistanya..

Perlahan-lahan buaian angin membuat kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Mataku yang setengah karena mengantuk langsung terbuka lebar mendengar suara tangisan. _Anak siapa itu?_

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi."

Suara itu! Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba?

Aku mengintip diam-diam. Terlihat olehku dua orang siswi di ujung sana. Sepertinya salah seorang dari mereka tengah menangis dan yang satunya lagi tengah membujuknya.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku memberi tahumu dari awal.." gadis berambut hitam itu menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal.

Sementara gadis yang menangis langsung terdiam dan menoleh pada temannya. "Ini bukan salah Shizuku, koq! Akunya aja yang nggak sensitif. Aku terlalu asik dengan perasaanku sendiri sampai tidak berpikir kalau dia mungkin menyukai orang lain.."

Gadis yang dipanggil Shizuku itu mendesah. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil, membukanya dan menyusun isinya.

Gadis berambut pink itu tampak terkejut. "Itukan.. kartu-kartu tarotku?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari laci mejamu. Nah, ambillah tiga kartu dari ini."

Sesaat gadis berambut pink itu ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengambil juga. Setelah itu Shizuku berbuat sesuatu dengan kartu-kartu itu. Membolak-balikkannya. Menyusunnya dengan kartu-kartu lain. Hingga akhirnya tersisa satu kartu di paling depan. Shizuku mengambil kartu itu tanpa melihatnya dan menyodorkannya pada temannya.

Temannya menyambut kartu itu, melihatnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Shizuku penasaran.

Gadis itu membalik kartu itu hingga Shizuku bisa melihatnya. "The Beginning. Awal yang baru. Artinya, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melupakan masa lalu dan memulai kembali. Karena orang yang menyayangimu akan mendukungmu," jelasnya.

Shizuku ikut tersenyum. "Mungkin aku bukan ahlinya dalam ramalan. Tidak ada jaminan ramalanku tepat seperti dirimu. Tapi aku pasti akan mendukungmu, Neon."

Neon tertawa. "Aku menyerah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memang tidak yakin bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi. Karena Kak Kuroro bukan barang yang bisa kujadikan milikku seorang. Aku mengerti aku tidak boleh egois. Bagaimanapun, jika aku benar-benar menyukainya, maka aku harus mementingkan kebahagiannya. Dan sekarang, aku sudah tau siapa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun orang itu bukan aku," ujarnya sambil tertawa. _Gadis yang tegar, atau mencoba tegar?_, pikirku.

"Lagipula, laki-laki yang menyukaimu kan banyak, Neon. Pungut aja satu."

"Haha! Masa pungut, Shizuku sadis ih!"

"Tapi, Neon. Sudah lebih dewasa ya? Padahal dulu kau kan tuan putri yang harus mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan," kata Shizuku dengan nada mengejek.

"Aaa Shizuku kejam! Gini-gini aku kan sudah 16 tahun!" kata Neon dengan memasang muka cemberut.

Shizuku menepuk kepala Neon lembut. "Iya, iya."

Alih-alih Neon langsung memeluk Shizuku.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

Setelah itu melepas pelukannya dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya, bersihin muka. Wajahku pasti jelek sekali! Duluan ya, Shizuku!" Neon pun berlari masuk ke dalam gedung.

Tinggallah Shizuku seorang diri.

Sebuah pikiran berkecamuk di otakku.

_Dekati.. Jangan.. Dekati.. Jangan.. Dekati.. Jangan.. Dekati.._

"Aih~ Begitu si Neon tidak kembali ke kelas aku berfirasat buruk. Begitu istirahat siang aku segera mencarinya. Dan sekarang aku lapaaaaar.." keluh Shizuku pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mau?"

Shizuku menoleh. Ekspresinya sedikit terlihat kaget akan kehadiranku.

"Shalnark-senpai?" kemudian dia celingak-celinguk.

"Danchou tidak ikut. Aku sendirian."

"Oh, tumben sih. Biasanya kalian selalu bersama."

"Jadi, mau nggak rotinya? Aku ada dua koq," tawarku lagi.

Shizuku terlihat ragu. Aku meraih tangannya dan menaruh roti itu di telapak tangannya.

"Katanya tadi laper," kataku.

Sesaat Shizuku terlihat salah tingkah. Atau aku yang kegeeran?

Shizuku menimang-nimang roti di tangannya. "Kenapa bisa disini?"

Aku membuka bungkus rotiku. "Bisa aja dong," kemudian melahap roti isi kacang merah itu.

Shizuku terdiam dan memandangi rotinya.

"Ayo dimakan. Itu rasa cokelat loh. Kamu suka cokelat kan?"

Shizuku mendelik. "Kenapa bisa tau?"

"Danchou pernah bilang kalau dia suka cokelat, sama seperti adiknya."

"Oh. Dia ikut-ikut aku."

Aku tertawa. Tawaku memancing pertanyaan Shizuku.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Habisnya, danchou bilang kalau adiknya suka cokelat karena ikut-ikutan danchou. Sementara kamu bilang kalau danchou yang ikut-ikut kamu. Kalian ini sama saja ya! Hahaha."

Shizuku menatapku agak lama. Tawaku jadi terhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Shizuku berkedip dan langsung memalingkan mukanya. "Tidak ada," terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. "Baru kali ini melihat Kak Shalnark tertawa dari dekat. Habis biasanya kan cuma bertemu sambil lalu," kemudian ia melahap rotinya.

Hening.

Aku bingung apalagi yang harus kulakukan. Aku mengutuk diriku yang kurang pengalaman pada hal seperti ini. Harusnya aku berguru dulu pada danchou.. Ah, jangan. Ajaran danchou berbahaya. Lagipula aku bisa dibunuhnya kalau macam-macam sama adiknya..

Hening.

Angin berhembus pelan.

Hening lagi.

Burung-burung berkicauan.

_SESEORANG TOLONG AKU DALAM KEBISUAN INI!_, teriakku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Shizuku berkata, "Terima kasih."

Aku menoleh pada Shizuku. Merasa bingung.

"Untuk?"

Dia menoleh padaku. "Rotinya."

"Oh, iya sama-sama."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang berbingkai kacamata. Aku melihat remah-remah roti di sekitar bibir mungilnya. Refleks tanganku terangkat untuk membersihkan remah-remah itu. Jari-jariku mengelus sekitar bibirnya pelan menyapu sisa roti.

Aku tersadar. Apa yang kulakukan?

Aku kebingungan harus memberikan alasan apa. "A-anu.. Itu tadi ada sisa roti, jadi.."

Shizuku juga terlihat gugup. "Ehm.. Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala. Bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan! Tapi tadi wajahnya terlihat begitu manis hingga tanpa sadar.. Maaf danchou! Jangan bunuh daku! Ini atas unsur ketidaksengajaan!

Tiba-tiba saja Shizuku sudah meminum susu kotakku. Aku bengong. _Bukan, bukan masalah itu minumanku.._

"Shizuku, minuman itu sudah kuminum.."

Shizuku seperti tersedak. "Eh? Maaf! Bukan untukku ya?"

Aku dan Shizuku saling berpandangan. _Kami meminum susu dengan sedotan yang sama yang artinya.._

Kepalang basah. Sekarang kami berdua sama-sama salah tingkah. Mencoba membuka topik baru tapi tidak berhasil, karena kami seperti terserang penyakit gagap. Akhirnya kami menyerah. Aku diam. Dia diam. Sama-sama diam.

Dalam keheningan ini, aku sangat berharap detak jantungku tidak terdengar.

"Shizuku,"

"Ya?" jawabnya.

Aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku.. Sebenarnya –"

"SHIZUKU! AKU KEMBALI! Lihat wajahku sudah kembali cantik, kaaan?" pintu terbuka keras dan suara ceria dari gadis berambut pink itu memotong kalimatku.

Kami serentak menoleh ke arah Neon.

"Oh, maaf. Apa aku menganggu?"

"Ehm, tidak koq. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Kak Shalnark," ujar Shizuku. Sebelum dia kembali pada temannya, aku memegang tangannya untuk menahan gadis berkacamata itu.

"Aku suka kesini kalau istirahat siang.." kataku menggantung.

Shizuku seolah mengerti. "Aku akan datang lagi," katanya, lalu tersenyum. Aku melepas genggamanku membiarkan gadis itu dan temannya menghilang dari pandanganku. Kemudian tersenyum diam-diam.

_Kalau kesempatan itu tak kunjung tiba, biar aku yang membuat kesempatan itu sendiri!_

_XxX_

**_Author's Note:_**

_T.G.I.F!_

_Wohoo selesai juga ini chapter 5 *ngelap keringat_

Terima kasih buat seseorang yang memberi saran Shizuku di-pair sama Shalnark :D wkwk~

Disini mereka seperti malu-malu kucing. Maklum, mereka kucing-kucing yang belum berpengalaman. Saling suka padahal, pasti perkembangan hubungannya bakal lama *ramalan Neon* :p

Berikut balesan review yang masuk, arigatou gozaimasu!

**Mikachu de Zaoldyeck** : mecahin rekor? wkwk XD iya gapapa, ini uda disertakan warning-nya :D makasi buat masukannya! X) kalau ada yang kurang-kurang beritau lagi yaaa :3

**Mayu Azanuma** :makasii :) anuu, sebenernya killua isengnya lagi kumat aja. bukannya genit T_T sebenarnya aku juga tak rela.. *lah?

**KuroPika X **: kuro x kura x leo x killu ? sebentar.. kalau diuraikan jadinya kuroro suka ama kurapika tapi kurapika sukanya ama leorio terus leorio sukanya ama killua? tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk *histeris* huhu. sepertinya banyak juga yang salah paham. saya tekankan deh, killua cuma ngisengin kurapika doang. sekali lagi, capslock on bold underline italic **_KILLUA BUKAN NAKSIR KURAPIKA._** karena ku tak rela, ku tak relaaaaaaa *histeris sendiri* *maap -_-'

**ivyisnotpoisonus** : fave aja, selagi tidak ada hukum yang melarang :D wkwk. ihiy, toss dulu kita generasi 1995! *geje. makasi buat kritik dan sarannya :D kalau soal pov, sebenernya nama yang disebutkan di awal judul chapter itu yang pov-nya. tapi kalau memang sulit gapapa biar disertakan :3

**Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck** : makasi uda review di tiap chapter yah :D

Dan juga ini ada sedikit pemberitahuan. Sepertinya updet express udah nggak memungkinkan, karena author bakalan keluar kota ada ekshibisi dan sekarang uda sibuk-sibuk buat persiapan. Begitu balik juga tugas-tugas sekolah siap menghadang *nangis kejer* jadi buat chapter selanjutnya mungkin makan waktu beberapa minggu :( belum lagi author sepertinya perlu mencari ide karena makin lama rasanya makin abal aja ini ff.. -_-

Sekian terima kasih. Kritikan/masukan agar ff ini bisa lebih baik? Klik review! ^^ arigatou~


	6. Killua x Guru Baru x Kembar Gila

**Author's Note:**

Akhirnya..

Setelah melewati masa seminggu penuh ujian nista..

Masa jari-jemari yang mati kutu di atas keyboard ketika monitor menampilkan lembaran microsoft word yang kosong..

Masa dimana halaman kamus serasa kehilangan huruf-hurufnya..

Chapter 6 selesai jugaaaaaaaaa.. *terkulai lemas*

Yang menantikan chapter 6 ini angkat tangan!

Hening.

Ukh.. Baiklah. This is chapter 6, here you go :3

XxX

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Sekolah**

**Chapter Six: Killua x Guru Baru x Kembar Gila**

**Warning: agak OOC, OC inside, fanfic yang mengobrak-abrik karakter Yoshihiro-sensei sekehendak hati author-nya. Remember, DLDR.**

XxX

Seorang gadis mencegatku.

"Hei, guru baru yaa?"

"Ehm, iya," jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Ooh."

Gadis itu kembali ke teman-temannya dan cekikikan bersama. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ini terjadi. Aku mendesah dan kembali berjalan.

_Psst.. Psst.._

"Eh! Eh! Siapa tuh?"

"Nggak tau! Baru lihat deh. Apa kakaknya salah satu murid sekolah ini ya?"

"Apapun itu, yang jelas dia cakep banget!"

"Apa mungkin guru baru ya?"

"Ah, semoga saja begitu. Kalau mengajar kita kan, jadinya semangat dikit mau sekolah! Hihi."

_Psst.. Psst.._

Hhhh.. Kalian kira bisik-bisik kalian itu tidak terdengar? Mana ada orang berbisik sekencang itu! Huh. Apa sih ini, sepanjang jalan yang kulewati para gadis pasti menyapaku sok kenal atau cengar-cengir geje atau bisik-bisik tetangga. Awalnya kuanggap biasa saja, tapi lama-lama risih juga kan..

Aku menghela napas.

_Ting!_

Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide untuk sedikit 'bersenang-senang' di tengah pusat perhatian ini.

Sengaja, aku melirik salah seorang gadis.

"Eh.." wajah gadis itu memerah. _Yak, kena!_

Aku memalingkan muka dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Terdengar suara keributan kecil.

"Ba-barusan.. Dia melihatku kan?"

"Kamu? Bukannya aku? "

"Aku! Ya Tuhan.. Ya Tuhan.." _klepek-klepek_.

Aku menutup mulutku yang menahan tawa. _Sekali lagi aaah.._

Sambil berjalan, aku berpura-pura menyibak rambut jabrikku. Dengan gaya yang keren tentunya. Sesuai perkiraan, para gadis itu langsung terpekik kecil.

Seakan belum cukup, aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari saku celana dan menjatuhkan sapu tangan. Berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ehm.. Anu.."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?"

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek hitam memandangku malu-malu. "Maaf, ini.. sapu tangannya terjatuh," gadis itu menyodorkan sapu tanganku.

"Oh," aku meraih sapu tanganku dan menatap gadis itu. "Terima kasih," ucapku sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

Gadis itu memandangku terpesona. "I-iya.. Sama-sama.. A-anu.. Siapa nama sensei?"

Aku tersenyum penuh pesona sekali lagi. "Killua Zaoldyeck."

Aku berbalik dan kembali berjalan di jalurku semula. Semua gadis yang melihat kejadian tadi tampak terkesima. Senyuman maut mematikan untuk menarik kaum hawa itu berhasil membuat mereka terpesona. Ufufufu.

Lumayan untuk bermain-main sedikit di tengah perjalananku ini. Ya, aku sedang berkeliling untuk melihat keadaan sekolah tempatku akan mengajar. Sepertinya sekarang sedang jam istirahat, makanya para murid berseliweran di setiap koridor yang kulewati. Gampang saja untukku menjadi pusat perhatian karena kehadiranku yang masih tampak asing disini. Sesekali aku bertemu pandang dengan murid dan tersenyum. Awalnya aku cuek saja karena malas. Tapi melihat reaksi para siswi, rasanya tidak buruk juga (dasar iseng!). Sekalian cari perhatian sebagai guru baru kan.

Tapi, sebentar saja aku sudah bosan. Hmm, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik?

Aku menghampiri seorang siswi.

"Maaf?" sapaku.

"Eh? I-iya?" jawabnya canggung.

"Toilet dimana ya?"

"Oh. Lurus aja, lalu belok kanan. Toilet ada di sisi kirinya."

"Hmm," aku memandang siswi itu. "Baik, terima kasih ya," kataku.

Aku menyentuh jepitan yang bertengger di rambutnya dan menggeser benda bermanik itu. "Agak miring," ujarku sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk. Aku tidak tau apa reaksi gadis itu karena aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku mendengar jelas temannya berkata,

"Miwa? Miwa! Yah, dia bengong. Hei, sadarlah!"

Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Kini langkahku terhenti di depan dua buah pintu. Pintu di sebelah kiri tertempel gambar bulat berpanah berwarna biru. Sementara pintu di sebelah kanan gambarnya sedikit berbeda dan berwarna merah muda. Baiklah, aku tidak seiseng itu sampai nekat masuk ke pintu sebelah kanan. Kecuali jika aku mau telingaku jadi tuli mendengar lengkingan yang mengerikan. Jadi, aku masuk ke pintu di sebelah kiri.

Di dalam toilet yang sepi, aku memandang ke sekeliling. Hmm, cukup bersih. Setidaknya di wastafel ada sabun pencuci tangan anti kuman yang sebaiknya digunakan sebelum dan sesudah menggunakan toilet, agar terhindar dari 21 jenis bakteri. Yah, tapi yang namanya toilet anak sekolah pasti ada coretannya. Coretan nama-nama, atau bahkan nomor ponsel.

Selesai mencuci tangan, aku mendengar bunyi bel. Sepertinya bel masuk. Berarti perjalananku selanjutnya akan lebih tentram.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku dikagetkan dengan kehadiran tiga orang gadis.

"Halo."

"Halo."

"Halo," mereka menyapaku bersahut-sahutan.

Aku memandangi mereka satu persatu. Baiklah, aku tidak sedang pusing. Mereka memang ada tiga. Maksudku, mereka kembar tiga.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Salah seorang dari mereka menjawab, "Guru baru ya?"

Satunya lagi menyahut, "Guru baru ya?"

Satunya lagi juga menyahut, "Guru baru ya?"

Lama-lama pusing juga, suara mereka seperti punya efek echo.

"Ehm, iya. Bukannya kalian harusnya berada di kelas? Tadi kan bel masuk sudah berbunyi?"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan kembali berbicara satu persatu.

"Kami tidak masuk kelas."

"Tidak ikut pelajaran."

"Kami bolos!"

Naluri guruku tergelitik. "Tidak boleh begitu, siapa nama kalian?"

Gadis di paling kiri berkata, "Aku Bisuku."

Gadis di tengah berkata, "Aku Bisuke."

Gadis di paling kanan berkata, "Aku Bisuko."

Aku memandangi mereka sebentar. Sekilas mereka tampak mirip sekali. Sesuatu yang membedakan adalah pita yang mengikat rambut kuncir kuda mereka. Bisuku memakai pita berwarna biru. Bisuke hijau, dan Bisuko merah.

"Baiklah, Bisuku, Bisuke dan Bisuko, ayo kembali ke kelas!" perintahku.

Mereka serentak menjawab, "Tidak mau!"

Aku bingung. "Jadi kalian mau apa?"

"Kami mau kenalan sama sensei!" kata Bisuku.

"Kami mau main sama sensei!" kata Bisuke.

"Kami tertarik pada sensei!" kata Bisuko.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Begini ya, anak-anak. Main itu ada waktunya, sekarang sebaiknya kalian masuk ke– "

Tiba-tiba saja Bisuke sudah memegang lenganku dan menariknya. "Ayo sensei, main!"

Bisuku dan Bisuko mengikuti saudaranya. Sekarang aku diapit oleh tiga anak kembar. Mereka menarikku menjauh dari toilet.

"Hei, hei!" aku protes.

"Enaknya main apa ya?"

"Enaknya main apa ya?"

"Enaknya main apa ya?"

"Anak-anak, lepaskan aku!" aku sedikit meronta. Tidak bisa meronta keras-keras, aku takut anak-anak ini terlempar. Gini-gini aku kan jago beladiri.

Tapi tampaknya, mereka tidak memedulikannya.

"Main rumah-rumahan?"

"Jangan! Sudah bosan. Main tebak-tebakkan saja?"

"Setuju! Setuju!"

Tiba-tiba mereka melepaskanku dan berdiri di depanku. Mereka melepaskan pita mereka, membiarkan rambut mereka tergerai dan bertukar-tukar posisi.

Baiklah, aku merasa sedikit pusing.

"Nah!"

"Kita main tebak-tebakkan!"

"Yang mana yang Bisuke?"

"Tidak boleh asal-asalan!"

"Harus ada alasan!"

"Ya, ya, ya!"

Mereka bertiga nyengir bersamaan.

Sial, aku mau dikerjai sama doppelganger versi kembar tiga ini. Tapi, terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun bagi kalian untuk mengerjaiku.

Hmm.. Mereka sama-sama memakai baju seragam sekolah. Mereka sama-sama berambut ikal pirang. Tidak ada perbedaan juga pada warna bola mata mereka. Tingginya juga sama. Benar-benar identik. Tidak ada perbedaan secara fisik. Tapi,

"Bisuke yang ini, kalau yang ini Bisuko dan ini Bisuku," kataku sambil menunjuk mereka satu persatu.

"Salaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" jawab mereka serentak.

Giliranku yang nyengir. "Tidak, aku benar koq. Ya kan?"

Kembar tiga itu terdiam. Aku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Kukira semuanya sudah selesai, tapi lagi-lagi aku ditangkap sama kembar gila itu.

"Tunggu!"

"Sensei benar!"

"Sensei hebat!"

"Tapi kenapa bisa tau?"

"Sensei kan baru kenal kami!"

"Ya, kenapa bisa tau?"

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri. "Itu rahasia."

"Beri tahu!"

"Beri tahu!"

"Beri tahu!"

Aku mulai kesal. Beneran aku sumpelin tahu di mulut cerewet anak tiga ini. Tanganku merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan tiga batang permen lollipop.

"Kalau kalian bisa mengambil permen ini, akan kuberi tahu," kataku dan melempar tiga batang lollipop itu jauh-jauh.

"Ah!" mereka langsung bereaksi berlari menyambut tiga permen yang kulempar itu.

_Kesempatan! Kabur!_

"Dapat!"

"Dapat!"

"Dapat!"

Ketiga anak perempuan itu berseru girang dengan lollipop di tangan mereka. Tapi mereka baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak ada di tempatku semula.

"Ah, dia hilang!"

"Kejar!"

"Hei, permen ini enak!"

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari si kembar gila yang sudah pasti akan balik mengejarku. Aku tidak tahu kemana arah aku berlari, tapi yang jelas harus menjauh dari mereka. Aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan menutup pintunya. Aku terduduk bersandar pada pintu, mencoba mengatur napasku yang ngos-ngosan. Aku refleks menahan napas saat kembar tiga itu melewati ruangan ini. Mendengar langkah mereka yang semakin menjauh, aku menghela napas lega.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Aku dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara. Tak kusangka di ruangan ini ada orang. Aku mendongak mencari asal suara. Disini hanya ada aku dan dia, seorang lelaki berpakaian olahraga.

Aku berdiri. "Maaf, aku sedang dikejar dan akhirnya bersembunyi disini."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau guru baru?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kau guru juga?"

"Ya, aku guru olahraga. Namaku Gon," katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Killua," kataku sambil membalas senyumnya.

Gon mendekatiku. "Kau sedang dikejar siapa?"

"Hmm, anak kembar tiga itu."

"Oh, si kembar Bisuku, Bisuke dan Bisuko?"

"Kau tahu mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka memang kadang-kadang suka berbuat iseng. Tapi kalau mereka berbuat iseng padamu, berarti mereka tertarik padamu," ujar Gon sambil tertawa.

Aku memasang muka jengkel. "Di dekat mereka membuatku serasa terkena vertigo."

"Vertigo?" Gon mengerinyitkan dahi.

"Maksudku, di dekat mereka membuatku pusing. Soalnya mereka suka berputar-putar dan kau tentu tahu mereka itu kembar monozigotik."

"Mono…?"Gon memiringkan kepala 45 derajat.

"Ehm, maksudku kembar identik," jelasku.

"Ooh. Kau suka menyebut kata-kata yang sulit ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga, aku lebih terbiasa menggunakan kata-kata semacam itu, sih."

"Apa kau guru biologi?" tebaknya.

"Ya, benar. Biar ku tebak, kau guru olahraga?"

"Tepat! Eh, aku kan sudah bilang tadi ya?"

Kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Gon bertanya lagi. "Guru biologi kelas berapa?"

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah, kelas dua."

"Waaah.." Gon meringis.

"Kenapa?"

"Si kembar tiga itu, mereka kelas dua."

"…"

Baiklah. Sepertinya belum terlambat untuk pindah sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Besar kemungkinan aku bakal terkena fobia anak kembar kalau terus-terusan disini.

"Aku mendengar suaranya dari dalam sini!"

"Aku juga!"

"Ayo dibuka!"

Kami berdua kaget dengan suara yang berasal dari luar itu. Si kembar tiga!

Gon menarikku, "Sini!"

_GREEEK…_

Pintu terbuka.

"Aneh, tidak ada siapa-siapa!"

"Aneh."

"Iya, aneh."

"Yuk, keluar."

"Ayo, keluar."

"Mari keluar."

_GREEEK…_

Pintu ditutup kembali.

Mereka tidak melihat aku dan Gon yang bersembunyi di balik meja besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Aku berterima kasih pada Gon yang langsung menarikku untuk bersembunyi disini. Hampir saja!

"Terima kasih, Gon," kataku.

"Tidak apa. Sepertinya repot juga ya? Haha," balas Gon yang tertawa.

"Begitulah. Entah apa jadinya hidupku disini selanjutnya.."

Lagi-lagi Gon tertawa. "Ayo, pergi. Tidak mungkin kita mau bersembunyi disini terus, kan."

"Yah," jawabku sambil mengikutinya berdiri.

Pelan-pelan kami keluar ruangan. Kukira semuanya akan lancar, tapi nyatanya si kembar belum terlalu jauh dari tempatku berada.

"Itu dia!"

"Mana?"

"Kejar!"

Refleks aku berlari lagi. Bedanya, sekarang ada Gon di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku berlari? Mereka kan hanya mengejarku."

"Hm, kenapa ya? Soalnya aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja kan?" jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Kecepatan kami berlari jauh berbeda dengan si kembar tiga itu sehingga kami berada jauh di depan. Tiba di persimpangan, kami berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Mereka tertinggal jauh."

"Ya."

Aku berjalan sedikit untuk mengintip keadaan di belokan depan, bisa saja di kembar tiga itu mendadak ada disana. Tapi apa yang ku dapat membuatku langsung berbalik.

"Gon, kita putar arah. Ambil jalan yang lain."

"Memangnya kenapa, Killua?"

"Sudahlah, ayo!"

Kami berlari lagi. Pada saat itu kepalaku tengah mengingat sesosok gadis yang kulihat tadi. Sepertinya pernah lihat entah dimana.. Oh ya, dia kan gadis pirang yang kutemui di ruang guru! Kalau tidak salah namanya Kurapi.. Kurapi.. Kurapiko? Ah, aku lupa. Tak kusangka, dia 'bersama' dengan muridnya. Tidak baik menganggu, kan?

Ternyata jalan lain yang kami ambil malah memperpendek jarak dengan kembar tiga itu. Aku harus memikirkan satu cara.

"Gon."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu dimana kelas mereka?"

"Hmm, ya. Mereka kelas 2-A. Kenapa?"

"Kita kesana!"

Gon tampak sedikit kebingungan, tapi dia mengikuti saja apa kataku. Aku membiarkan Gon memimpin di depan karena dia yang tahu jalannya. Si kembar semakin dekat dengan kami. _Ini malah bagus_, pikirku.

"Kelasnya yang itu!" tunjuk Gon.

"Oke!" aku tersenyum.

Tanpa ragu aku membuka pintu kelas. Membuat seisi kelas memandangku heran.

Aku tersenyum ramah. "Maaf, aku menemukan uang terjatuh di dekat sini. Apa ada yang merasa kehilangan?" yap, ini bohong besar.

Guru yang tengah mengajar memandangi murid-muridnya yang tertegun menatapku, terutama yang perempuan. "Ada yang merasa kehilangan?"

Murid lelaki menggeleng sementara yang perempuan tidak ada yang merespon.

"Ehm, sepertinya tidak ada. Mungkin sebaiknya anda melaporkan ke piket," saran guru itu.

"Oh, maaf. Saya guru baru makanya saya tidak tahu. Terima ka–"

"Tertangkap!"

Si kembar tiga tiba-tiba saja sudah menangkapku dari belakang.

Seisi kelas kembali hening.

"AH! Kalian darimana saja? Bolos pelajaran! Ayo masuk!" bentak guru itu. Sang guru menarik si kembar tiga dari sisiku.

"Gawat!"

"Gawat!"

"Gawat!"

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, maaf menganggu."

Kemudian pintu ditutup.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berbuat begitu," kata Gon yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan.

"Balasan karena membuatku kesal," kataku sambil tersenyum sombong. "Terima kasih ya Gon, kau sudah membantuku."

Gon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kita kan, teman," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Teman?"

"Ya, teman."

Sekali lagi, kami berdua tertawa bersama.

XxX

**Author's Note:**

Kyaaaaaaaaaa Killuaaaaa akhirnya dirimu muncul jugaaaaaaaaaaa XD wkwk

Seperti yang anda sekalian lihat, Bisuke disini dibelah jadi tiga sama rata. Dan jadilah trio kembar gila: Bisuku, Bisuke dan Bisuko!

Berikut balesan review chapter sebelumnya yang sudah ditelantarkan lebih dari 2 minggu, gomennasai! :(

**KuroPika X **: gomen, hari minggu itu saya berangkat jadi ngga dilanjutin. baru bisa sekarang nih T_T tentu itu, killua jadi raja jail disini XD

**Mayu Azanuma** : killua ngga di-pair ama siapapun, soalnya author kagak rela lahir batin *apadeh* huehehe

**Mikachu de Zaoldyeck** : siapa bilang ngikutin saranmu? *authornya malu-malu mau ngaku* hueheheh X) thx sarannya yah :D

**The Fallen Kuriboh** : silahkan, thx udah di-fave! XD sering-sering marathon kesini yaaa! ::wave::

**Gabriela Zaoldyeck** : tak apa, biar lambat asal selamat (?) haduh, saya bingung ini. ada yang mau kurapika ama kuroro aja, ada yang ama leorio aja. lah ini ama killua. jadi gini saja, saya sebagai author yang (sok) diplomatis, biar kurapika saja yang memilih dia mau sama siapa. toh dia yang ngejalanin. *author-nya kabur*

**Aull Chan Kuruta** : iyaah ini udah diupdet ^^

Hontou ni arigatou minna-san :) untuk selanjutnya author akan berjuang keras untuk updet dengan teratur dan makan 4 sehat 5 sempurna!

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review! ^^


	7. Gon x Keliling Sekolah x Raja Jahil

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Sekolah**

**Chapter Seven: Gon x Keliling Sekolah x Raja Jahil**

**Warning: OOC status waspada, AU status siaga. Satu hal yang perlu anda sekalian ingat, ini non yaoi. Sekali lagi, non yaoi. **

XxX

"Hei Gon,setelah ini kau ada jam?"

"Hmm, tidak. Tidak ada orang yang mau olahraga siang-siang kan?" jawabku.

Lelaki itu tampak bersemangat. "Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku keliling sekolah?"

"Boleh saja," ucapku menerima ajakan lelaki yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi rekanku sesama guru.

Lelaki itu bernama Killua. Pria tinggi berambut jabrik. Kuakui dia memang tampan. Buktinya, selama kami lewat tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang tidak meliriknya. Tentu saja itu bukan hanya karena wajahnya asing disini. Aku menerima ajakan calon guru biologi ini karena aku punya cukup banyak waktu luang setelah ini. Aku memang baru mengenalnya, tapi sepertinya dia seseorang yang menarik. Sangat menyenangkan jika mendapatkan teman baru, bukan?

"Baiklah. Pertama, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, kau sudah kemana saja?"

"Baru di lantai dua ini saja," jawabnya.

"Kau sudah ke ruang guru?"

"Ya, itu tempat pertama yang ku datangi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari lantai satu?" usulku.

"Oke!" terimanya bersemangat.

Maka dimulailah tur kami di sekolah. Pertama aku mengajaknya melihat-lihat lapangan. Ternyata ada sebuah bola basket yang tampaknya tertinggal dan tidak di kembalikan ke gedung peralatan. Killua yang melihatnya menyambar bola itu sebelum aku sempat memungutnya. Dalam sekedip mata ia melemparkan bola itu hingga tepat masuk ke dalam ring.

"Waw. Kau hebat juga," pujiku.

Killua hanya terkekeh. "Kadang-kadang aku juga olahraga."

Aku memungut bola yang terjatuh. Dengan posisiku yang membelakangi ring, aku melempar bola ke belakang dan bola itu jatuh ke dalam ring. Aku juga tidak mau kalah dong!

"Wohoo.." decak kagum Killua.

Aku nyengir. "1-1."

Killua tertawa dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah melewati kelas-kelas anak kelas satu, aku menunjukkan ruang komputer padanya. Saat itu pelajaran tengah berlangsung, jadi kami hanya melihat dari jendela.

"Killua, ini ruang komputer. Sinyal internet paling kuat disini. Tapi hati-hati dengan guru komputer ya, orangnya sedikit aneh," jelasku pada Killua.

Killua mengerinyit. "Aneh gimana?"

"Hmm.." aku memelankan suaraku. "Orangnya sensitif. Dia salah satu guru yang paling ditakuti murid karena kalau marah dia suka memberikan tugas yang sulit. Tapi dia juga sasaran murid yang jahil. Hati-hati saja supaya tidak menyinggung perasaannya."

"Oooh.."

Meskipun Killua tampak mengerti, sorot matanya terlihat merencanakan sesuatu. Killua mendekatkan kepalanya ke jendela mencari penampakan guru galak yang kusebutkan tadi.

"Buset, gendut banget! Benar katamu, dia pasti ditakuti. Orangnya seram begitu," ujar Killua sambil tertawa begitu menemukan guru komputer tersebut.

"Jangan sampai kau mengatakan hal itu di depan mukanya," kataku memperingatkannya.

Killua tertawa makin keras.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

_GREEEEEK.._

"Hei! Jangan berisik!"

Aku menoleh. Guru komputer!

Aku cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Maaf pak, saya sedang mengantarkan guru baru keliling sekolah."

Guru komputer itu mendengus. "Yah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan berisik, menganggu anak-anak."

"Ya, pak. Kami akan segera pindah ke tempat lain," kataku sambil menarik Killua.

Ketika kami melewati ruang komputer, guru itu masih berdiri di depan pintu. Aku berharap Killua tidak berbuat yang macam-macam agar kami bisa lewat dengan tenang. Tapi kenyataannya,

"Wah! Permen!" kata Killua sambil menarik sebatang lollipop dari saku baju guru komputer.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes guru itu sambil memasang aksi untuk merebut permennya kembali. Tapi Killua berhasil mengelak.

"Pelit! Minta satu saja. Bapak kan masih ada satu lagi di kantong. Harusnya bapak berterima kasih, soalnya saya mengurangi resiko bapak terkena sakit gigi jika saya yang memakan permen ini."

Selagi guru komputer itu masih bengong karena entah dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga hari ini ada orang tak dikenal merebut permennya, aku cepat-cepat menarik Killua pergi.

"Killua! Tadi kan sudah ku bilang!" omelku.

"Habis aku penasaran. Lagipula aku jadi dapat permen nih. Permenku tadi habis gara-gara si kembar. Hei Gon, siapa nama guru itu?"

"Milluki."

"Oooh.." ujarnya penuh misteri.

Aku melirik ke belakang. Di depan ruang komputer, Milluki-sensei ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri.

Selanjutnya kami ke ruang musik. Saat itu ruang musik tidak ada murid, yang ada hanya seorang guru.

"Oh, Gon ya? Ada apa? Masuklah," sapa guru musik padaku.

"Saya sedang mengantar guru baru keliling sekolah," jawabku dan mengajak Killua masuk.

"Oh ya? Guru baru biologi itu ya? Baguslah, jadi Kurapika-sensei tidak terlalu sibuk lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Mana guru baru itu?"

Killua maju selangkah. "Saya Killua Zaoldyeck. Salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya, " ujar Killua dengan sopan. Kalau dia sedang seperti ini, tampaknya tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dia biang keladi mengamuknya guru komputer.

"Saya Senritsu. Salam kenal juga," ucap guru musik itu lembut.

Aku memandangi flute yang berbaring di tangan Senritsu-sensei. "Sensei tidak mengajar?" tanyaku.

"Ada. Tapi masih satu jam lagi," jawabnya sambil melirik jam dinding.

"Kalau begitu, sensei mau memainkan satu lagu untuk kami?"

"Wah, bagaimana ya.."

Aku memunculkan aksi memohon. "Ayolah, sensei. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya."

Akhirnya wanita itu menyerah. "Baiklah, anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat datang dariku untuk guru biologi baru ini," ujarnya sambil bersiap-siap memainkan flute di tangannya.

Setelah memberi kode pada Killua untuk menutup mata, aku diam mendengarkan. Suara mulai mengalun dari alat musik pipih itu. Nada-nada mulai berjalan pelan, kemudian berlari dan sesekali melompat. Musik yang didendangkan terdengar sangat indah dan menghanyutkan. Entah sihir apa yang digunakan guru musik itu saat menari-narikan jarinya di lubang-lubang flute.

Flute itu telah selesai bernyanyi. Aku perlahan membuka mataku.

"Seperti biasa, Senritsu-sensei benar-benar jago bermain musik ya!" pujiku.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kau selalu memuji," balas guru itu sambil tersipu malu.

"Benar-benar bagus. Aku jadi tersanjung menyadari lagu itu untukku," tambah Killua yang semakin membuat Senritsu-sensei tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih. Kalian tidak melanjutkan perjalanan? Tak lama lagi istirahat siang."

Aku melirik jam dinding. "Benar juga. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu," pamitku.

"Ya. Sering-seringlah kemari," undang Senritsu-sensei sambil tersenyum lembut sebelum kami keluar ruangan.

Setelah itu aku mengajak Killua ke ruang memasak. Sama seperti ruang musik, disitu hanya ada sang guru masak, Menchi.

"Selamat siang, Menchi-sensei!" sapaku.

"Oh, selamat siang Gon! Tumben kemari, ada apa? Kau lapar?"

"Oh, tidak. Saya hanya sedang mengajak guru baru keliling sekolah," jelasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Namanya Killua. Killua, ini sensei Menchi, dia guru memasak disini."

Killua tersenyum ramah. "Salam kenal, Menchi-sensei."

"Ya, salam kenal!" guru memasak itu membalas riang. "Baiklah sebagai ucapan selamat datang, pas sekali aku baru saja selesai memasak. Silahkan, cicipi resep baruku, _Mixed Berries_!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil menyodorkan piring dengan beberapa _cupcake_ di atasnya.

"Wah, terima kasih!" Killua menyambut cupcake manis itu penuh semangat.

Aku meraih satu _cupcake_. Kue dalam mangkuk kertas yang dihiasi dengan campuran buah _strawberry, blueberry_ dan _raspberry_ itu kumasukkan ke dalam mulut. Rasa asam manisnya yang meleleh di lidah membuatku sangat menikmati masakan sang koki sekolah kami itu.

"Bagaimana?" kata Menchi-sensei menunggu respon.

"Enak sekali! Sangat enak! Sensei benar-benar jago memasak!" puji sang penggemar makanan manis, Killua.

Aku menambah. "Pokoknya masakan sensei Menchi enak semua deh!"

"Aih. Kalian baik sekali. Ini ambil lagi yaa~" sensei Menchi yang gampang senang bila dipuji itu menawarkan _cupcake_ lagi pada kami.

"Sensei dapat inspirasi darimana lagi?" tanyaku.

"Oh, kemarin aku jalan-jalan ke toko kue baru dan mencoba kue-kue disitu. Saat memakannya, tiba-tiba aku ingin mencoba membuat cupcake rasa campuran buah _berry_," katanya.

"Wah, awas gendut loh sensei," celetuk Killua sambil mengunyah _cupcak_e keduanya.

"Hah?" mendengar kata 'gendut', ekspresi sensei Menchi langsung berubah.

"Killua.." tegurku.

"Iya, awas gendut. Kebanyakan makan kue nanti lemak bertumpuk di tubuh sensei loh," lanjutnya lagi lalu dengan santainya mengambil _cupcake_ ketiga.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku gendut?"

"Killua." aku menegur Killua sekali lagi melihat kerutan marah muncul di wajah sensei Menchi.

"Hmm, bukan begitu sih maksudku. Lemak itu lebih gampang menempel di tubuh wanita, jadi sebelum sensei tambah gendut lebih baik hati-hati," tanpa tau apa yang telah diucapkannya, Killua mengambil lagi _cupcake_ keempat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'tambah'? JADI SEKARANG AKU GENDUT GITU?"

Kemarahan sensei Menchi telah memuncak. Killua masih dengan _cupcake_ keempatnya. Aku? Bersiap lari.

"Eh.. Anu.. Sepertinya kami harus lanjut berkeliling. Sampai juga lagi sensei.." kataku terbata-bata dan menarik lengan kiri Killua sementara lengan kanannya meraih _cupcake_ kelima.

"Oh, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Terima kasih buat _cupcake_-nya. Satu lagi yaa," kata Killua enteng.

"Jangan kira kau bisa kabur…" sensei Menchi bersuara horror sambil mengeluarkan pisau mengkilatnya yang tajam.

"Killua! LARI!"

"Lari lagi? Ayuk aja."

Akhirnya kami berlari lagi. Bedanya sekarang cuma dikejar satu orang. Baiklah, bukan cuma. Orang itu memegang pisau di tangannya.

"JANGAN LARI KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" teriak sensei Menchi.

Tapi kami berhasil kabur ke lantai dua. Tampaknya sensei Menchi sudah menyerah. Aku mulai geleng-geleng kepala melihat hobi iseng teman baruku ini. Padahal tadi aku mengajaknya ke ruang musik untuk mendapatkan pencerahan dan ketenangan. Tapi kenyataannya musik itu belum cukup ampuh untuk menidurkan setan jahil yang bersemayam di tubuh Killua.

"Hahahahahaha! Lihat ekspresi sensei tadi? Lucu sekali! Yah, tapi _cupcake_-nya benar-benar enak!" ujar Killua sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini.." desahku. "Baiklah, ayo kita jalan lagi."

"Sekarang kita kemana?"

"UKS," _nyari obat buat ngilangin penyakit jahil, syukur kalau ada,_ pikirku.

Sesampai di UKS, kami berhenti di depan pintu.

"Nah, Killua, ini UKS. Sekolah kita punya dokter kesehatan namanya Dokter Leorio. Biasanya dia ada di dalam. Orangnya baik dan ramah. Tapi sedikit ceroboh," jelasku.

"Siapa bilang aku ceroboh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Dokter Leorio sudah ada di balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku cuma kurang berhati-hati, koq," lanjutnya.

"Eh.. Dokter.." aku nyengir. "Hehe. Apa kabar, dok?"

"Baik, kau?"

"Baik.."

"Wah, siapa ini?" kata Leorio begitu melihat Killua.

Kali ini Killua yang memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Salam kenal, aku Killua. Guru biologi yang baru."

"Ooh. Ya, ya, ya. Aku dokter kesehatan, namaku Leorio," balas Leorio sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Killua menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Mohon bantuannya, Dokter Lerio."

"Leorio!" koreksi dokter itu.

"Loerio?"

"Leorio!"

"Lewerio?"

_Kumat lagi.._ desahku dalam hati.

"Killua.." tegurku sambil menyikut lengannya.

"Ya, ya, Dokter Leorio!" Killua tersenyum jahil. "Oh, sudah jam segini. Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah. Gon, antarkan aku ya?"

"Oh, oke. Kami pamit dulu, dokter," kataku.

"Daaah, Dokter Loeriwo!" kata Killua masih sempat-sempatnya berbuat iseng.

"Leorio!" teriak dokter kesehatan itu geram pada kami yang telah jauh di depan.

Kami berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Aku melirik sang raja jahil yang tengah tersenyum senang, sepertinya dia bahagia telah mengisengi orang-orang.

"Killua, kau mau apa ke tempat kepala sekolah?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku memang disuruh untuk datang ke ruangannya. Mungkin ada yang perlu dibicarakan padaku sebagai guru baru," jawabnya.

"Ooh."

"Hei, Gon. Kapan kau punya waktu luang? Mau tidak menemaniku keliling kota? Aku baru pindah sih, makanya belum tau," ajaknya.

"Jadi kau pindahan? Apa kau punya saudara atau teman di kota ini?"

"Tidak ada. Di tempat yang sebelumnya, kalau dibilang rekan kerja sih ada tapi kalau teman sepertinya tidak ada. Dulu kan aku di universitas sibuk sekali, lagipula orang-orangnya tidak menarik. Bisa dibilang kau teman pertamaku, Gon," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, ayo cari teman yang banyak untukmu!" ujarku bersemangat.

"Haha. Ayo saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan keliling kota tadi?"

"Boleh. Bisa diatur," kataku menerima ajakannya.

Tanpa terasa sekarang kami sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak di lantai tiga. Killua mengetuk pintu.

Terdengar suara dari dalam. "Masuk!"

"Gon, kau ikut?"

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Dua-duanya boleh masuk koq!" kata suara dari dalam itu lagi.

Killua kaget. "Darimana dia.."

"Kepala sekolah kita memang sedikit nyentrik. Ya sudah, ayo masuk!" kataku sambil menyuruh Killua membuka pintu.

Kami melangkah memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Kami disambut dengan hawa dingin penyejuk ruangan. Di balik sebuah meja besar tampak kursi besar membelakangi kami. Aku dan Killua mendekat.

"Silahkan duduk."

Setelah kami duduk nyaman di kursi depan meja, kursi besar itu berbalik. Tampaklah seorang pria dewasa berjas hitam rapi dengan kemeja putih berdasi merah. Rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang. Aku mendapati Killua sedang memandangi papan nama yang terletak di meja.

**_Drs. Hisoka, M. Pd_**

"Selamat siang," sapa sang kepala sekolah.

Aku dan Killua serentak menjawab. "Selamat siang, pak."

"Killua Zaoldyeck, guru biologi," kata kepsek sambil membolak-balik halaman setumpuk lembaran.

"Ya, pak."

"Sudah keliling sekolah?"

"Sudah, pak. Saya ditemani oleh Gon," jawab Killua.

Sang kepsek mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Oh, Gon Freecs. Kau memang selalu baik pada setiap orang. Di umurmu yang sudah terbilang dewasa, kau masih tetap apel muda. Sikap polosmu itu terkadang membuatku gregetan. Aaah.."

Sudah kukatakan kepala sekolah ini nyentrik. Kadang-kadang ucapan dan tindakannya sulit dimengerti. Ketertarikannya pun sedikit dicurigai.

"Oh ya, Killua Zaoldyeck. Kau mulai mengajar besok hari. Jangan terlambat ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tampan. Pasti kau diganggu sama cewek-cewek centil sekolah ini. Hati-hati saja ya. Atau mungkin justru murid-muridku lah yang harus berhati-hati? Hihihi," kata kepsek sambil cengengesan.

Killua melongo. Antara bingung, heran, dan tidak percaya. "Euh.. Iya, pak.."

"Yah yah saya cuma mau bilang itu koq. Oh ya, kalian bisa menjahit?"

_Lah? Kenapa jadi menjahit?_

Killua menjawab ragu-ragu. "Ehm, saya tidak bisa."

Sang kepsek beralih memandangku. "Ya, saya bisa," jawabku.

"Bagus! Nah, tolong jahitkan sapu tangan ini. Ada bagian yang sobek. Ditambal saja pakai tambalan marmut ini. Lalu jahit di bawahnya, _with love_. Mengerti?" perintahnya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan dan seperangkat alat jahit.

"Eeh.. Baik," aku sedikit bingung dengan perintah aneh itu. Tapi daripada dipecat, kerjakan saja deh.

Selagi aku sibuk memasukkan benang ke jarum dan menusuk-nusuk marmut, sang kepsek berbicara pada Killua.

"Killua, kau punya pacar?" tanya kepsek.

"Hah? Eh.. Tidak ada,"

"Begitu. Lulusan Harvard University ya?"

"Euh.. iya.."

"Bagaimana universitas disana? Sulit?"

"Tidak, biasa saja."

"Fufu. Kau cukup arogan. Menarik juga. Tampaknya kau apel muda yang kematangannya tinggal menghitung hari."

Killua bingung dengan kata-kata sang kepala sekolah yang baru dikenalnya. "Eh.. Iya.."

Aku merasakan tatapan Killua padaku yang sepertinya memiliki arti cepetan-dong-jaitnya supaya bisa segera keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan aku memang sudah menyelesaikannya.

"Pak, ini sudah selesai," kataku sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan itu.

"Sudah? Oooh terima kasih Gon! Nah kalian boleh keluar. Mari saya antar!" kata kepala sekolah dan membawa kami hingga ke luar pintu.

"Nah. Silahkan melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Killua, sekali lagi untuk besok jangan sampai terlambat ya," ujar kepala sekolah.

"Baik, pak."

Sebelumnya, aku tak menyangka bahwa kalimat berikut yang diucapkan kepsek adalah awal dari mimpi burukku.

"Lalu sebagai ucapan terima kasih.."

Cups!

Hisoka mencium pipiku dan Killua.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Killua berteriak histeris. Dia mundur dengan radius 100 meter. Sementara aku membatu di tempat.

"Aduh jangan kaget gitu dong ah. Itu salam ala Arabian~ fufufu. Sampai jumpaa~" dan sang kepsek memasuki ruangannya.

Killua berlari mendekatiku. "Gon! Apa-apaan kepala sekolah maho itu!" katanya mengguncang-guncang pundakku seakan tak rela pipinya dinodai oleh laki-laki.

Aku tak merespon.

"Gon? Hei Gon!"

Aku tetap tak merespon. Kala itu, aku mendapat serangan shock yang luar binasa.

XxX

Author's Note:

T.G.I.F minna-san ~ *loyo*

kepala author lagi status siaga, gara-gara tugas menumpuk gila-gilaan.

apa boleh buat, mungkin para guru kekurangan hobi. bagaimana kalau mereka kita ajak gabung di fanfiction? *mulai ngelantur

okeee mari kita lanjutkan kepada balesan review!

**Puresepe** : mungkin maksud kamu chapter pertama dan keempat ya? kalau chapter itu memang tentang kuraXkuro. tapi di ff ini emang mereka di-pair ^^ ya itu tadi kuraXkuro udah diulas di chapter 4, jadi ngga bisa lagi ^_^ gomen ~ maybe in another story? soal killua jadi guru, tidak masalah. kepala sekolah ngizinin koq *loh* boleh aja aku updet tiap hari, tapi kamu yang kerjain pe er aku yaaa *ditabok* muehehehe

**KuroPika X** : dihajar sih ngga, dikeroyok iya (?) huehe. iyah ini juga uda berusaha secepatnya _

**Mayu Azanuma** : aku juga mauuuuuuuuuuuu ~ *nangis gulingguling*

**Aull Chan Kuruta** : wah.. gomen.. *merasa bersalah jadi biang keladi patahnya penggaris* gapapa mau pendek mau panjang yang penting ikhlas, huehuehue XD

**Hi-san** : nyari Hisoka? itu ada tuh nyelit. here you go ~ hehe ;)

**Mikachu de Zaoldyeck** : bela itu siapa? jadi mika itu bela? dan bela itu mika? *author minta digampar* huehe. kalo author bukan bengong lagi, uda lemes daah hahaha

**The Fallen Kuriboh** : eh marathon lagi ya? hehe. killua emang raja jahil deh pokoknya disini X)

makasih banget yaa yang udah review! it means a lot to me *menitikkan air mata *lebay

tak terasa **Kisah Hunter di Sekolah** uda digarap selama sebulan. Tak lama lagi cerita ini sampai ke endingnya.

Yosh, author akan berjuang sampai akhir!

Tapi sekarang, author istirahat dulu ya *narik selimut

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review! :)


	8. Machi x Para Guru x Pulang Sekolah

**Author's Note:**

Happy sunday and happy halloween day readers!

Ehem-ehem, hari ini ada yang ultah loooh ~

Bukan, bukan author. Tapi behelnya author! Ngahahaahaha *sumpah gapenting banget*

Mari kita sama-sama berdoa semoga tahun depan ini behel nista udah minggat dari gigi author. Berdoa, mulai!

.

.

.

Selesai. *author geje*

Nah, hope you enjoy this last chapter ^^

XxX

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Sekolah**

**Chapter Eight (Fin) : Machi x Para Guru x Pulang Sekolah**

**Warning: AU berserakan, OOC gila-gilaan.**

XxX

Bel berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai tanda usainya aktifitas sekolah pada hari ini. Anak-anak yang serasa mendengar suara lonceng dari surga, membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap pulang. Para guru yang mengajar pun meninggalkan kelas dan kembali ke ruang guru.

Aku adalah guru pertama yang hadir di ruang guru. Atau lebih tepatnya memang daritadi aku ada di ruang guru. Sebagai guru menjahit yang jam pelajarannya sedikit, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di ruang guru dan melakukan hobiku yang apalagi kalau bukan menjahit.

Sore ini para guru akan melaksanakan perkumpulan seusai sekolah. Perkumpulan itu untuk membahas proses pembelajaran atau hanya sekedar bercengkrama untuk saling mengakrabkan diri sebagai sesama guru.

_GREEEEKK.._

Seorang guru memasuki ruangan. Guru wanita berambut pirang itu meletakkan buku-buku tebal di mejanya. Biar kuperkenalkan, wanita cantik berpenampilan rapi itu bernama Kurapika. Orangnya anggun dan berintelek. Sepertinya tanpa sepengetahuannya, dia telah menjadi guru wanita yang paling disukai baik di kalangan guru maupun murid. Yah, orang cantik memang tidak merasa dirinya cantik.

_GREEEEKK!_

Kali ini pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Seorang pria bertubuh kekar memasuki ruangan.

"Ah! Aku terlambat!"

Kurapika tersenyum. "Masih sepi begini koq terlambat?"

"Yah, aku kalah cepat denganmu, sensei Kurapika."

"Fufu. Sensei Ubogin memang ketat soal waktu ya!" kali ini Kurapika tertawa kecil. Membuat wajah terbakar matahari pria itu tampak semakin memerah.

"Ahahaha. Ya begitulah!" sekarang pria itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kelihatan sekali dia malu dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

_GREEEKK~_

Pintu terbuka dengan halus. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka pintu selembut ini selain sang guru musik, Senritsu.

"Wah, belum banyak yang datang ya."

Kurapika menoleh ke pintu. "Senritsu!" tegur Kurapika pada teman akrabnya itu.

"Ya, Kurapika," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Selamat sore, Ubogin-sensei," sapanya pada Ubogin. Sepertinya Senritsu menyadari situasi, makanya dia tersenyum penuh arti pada Ubogin.

"Hari ini panas ya?" kata Senritsu pada Ubogin.

Menyadari dirinya sedang disindir, Ubogin tersipu. "Ehm, iya. Cuaca sedang panas sepertinya.."

_GREEEKK.._

"Maaf! Tolong bantu aku membawakan ini!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pink yang tengah kepayahan membawa piring besar.

Ubogin segera mengulurkan tangan bantuan. "Waah, menu apa hari ini sensei Menchi?"

"_Cupcake_! Kujamin kalian semua pasti suka!" katanya penuh percaya diri. Guru memasak satu itu memang terkenal dengan masakannya yang sangat lezat, dia selalu menjadi seksi konsumsi bila ada perkumpulan atau rapat.

"Minggir dong," sahut sebuah suara. Menchi segera berpindah posisi karena menghalangi pintu.

Seorang pria gendut berambut hitam masuk ke dalam. Pria itu bernama Milluki, guru komputer di sekolah ini. Orangnya sensitif dan temperamental, sehingga membuat kesulitan para guru untuk mendekatinya. Namun dalam hal IT, dia masternya.

Terdengar suara berisik di luar ruangan. Kedengarannya seperti suara dua orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan serunya.

"Selamat sore, semuanya!" sapa seorang pria yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu. Lelaki itu juga guru olahraga seperti Ubogin. Orangnya baik dan jujur, juga terkesan polos. Pria berambut hitam tegak itu bernama Gon.

Ada seorang pria tak kukenal berdiri tepat di samping Gon. Dia berambut jabrik dan berkulit putih. Wajahnya tampan, tapi senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya terlihat sedikit jahil. Mungkin dia guru baru yang sempat dibicarakan pada pertemuan sebelumnya.

"Ah, kau!" teriak sensei Menchi pada guru baru itu.

"Oh. Hai sensei Menchi! Waah apa itu _cupcake_? Mau lagi dong!" katanya ceria pada sensei Menchi yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Tidak boleh!"

Guru baru itu cemberut. "Aaaa pelit!"

"Pelit? Kau bilang aku pelit! Memangnya siapa yang membuat aku jadi kesal begini hah!" sensei Menchi marah-marah.

"Hidiiih. Ini kenapa lagi marah-marah nggak jelas. Cepet tua loh ntar," celetuk guru baru itu tanpa dosa.

"AAAAAAA! MENYEBALKAAAAAN!" sensei Menchi ngamuk-ngamuk sampai Ubogin harus menenangkannya. "Sensei Menchi! Tabahkan hatimu!"

Sementara biang keladinya malah tertawa puas.

"Hei kau! Kembalikan lollipopku!" bentak Milluki.

Guru baru itu menoleh. "Hei, si gendut! Waah permenmu sudah di dalam perutku tuuh~" jawabnya enteng.

"Kau.." Milluki mengepalkan tangannya. "Awas!" kemudian ia kembali duduk ke kursinya dengan tatapan amarah yang amat sangat.

"Killua, kau ini. Belum apa-apa sudah cari musuh.." komentar Gon.

"Hihi. Orang-orang disini menarik ya!" jawab Killua.

"Gon! Killua!" tegur Senritsu pada dua orang pria yang tampak akrab itu.

"Senritsu sensei!" Gon dan Killua menghampiri Senritsu.

Killua memandangi Kurapika yang berdiri di samping Senritsu. "Hei, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan?"

"Hmm.. Ya?" balas Kurapika. Sepertinya dia juga tidak terlalu menyukai guru yang akan menggantikannya mengajar biologi di kelas dua itu.

"Kalau tidak salah namamu.. Kurapiya?"

"Kurapika."

"Oh, bakpia?"

Kurapika terlihat kesal. "Kurapika!"

Killua tertawa melihat Kurapika yang geram dibuatnya. "Ya, ya. Kurapika."

Senritsu tertawa kecil. Sementara Gon berkata dalam hati, _Killua, ini kedua kalinya kau mengganti nama pemberian orang tua mereka seenaknya.._

Tiba-tiba Killua mendekati Kurapika dan bertanya. "Sensei, berapa umurmu?"

"Hmm.. 23 tahun. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kurapika.

"Oooh." Killua tersenyum. "Kukira kau pedophilia. Kalau sama anak SMA sepertinya belum terlalu tua."

Kurapika mengerinyit. "Apa maksudmu?'

"Ko-ri-dor," senyuman jahil Killua semakin mengembang.

Mendengar kata 'koridor', wajah putih Kurapika spontan semerah tomat. Dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Hei, kalian membicarakan apa sih? Pedophilia itu apa?" tanya Gon yang tidak mengerti.

"Jadi Gon, waktu aku menyuruhmu putar balik arah itu karena ada– Uph!"

Belum sempat Killua menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kurapika dengan cepat membungkam mulut Killua dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa koq! Hehe.." Kurapika mengelak dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Gon percaya dengan mudah. Tapi tidak pada Senritsu.

Kurapika menatap tajam pada Killua. "Kalau kau menyebarkannya, awas.." ancam Kurapika.

Killua malah tertawa. Sepertinya dia senang telah mendapatkan kartu as. "Baiklaaah."

Beberapa guru memasuki ruangan dan semakin meramaikan suasana. Segera saja perkumpulan dimulai. Pada pertemuan kali ini dimanfaatkan sebagai ajang perkenalan pada sang guru baru, Killua Zaoldyeck.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Saya Killua Zaoldyeck," sang guru baru memulai perkenalan dirinya. "Umur 22 tahun, status _single_. Mulai besok akan menjadi guru biologi untuk kelas dua. Mohon bantuannya," Killua menutup dengan membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum ramah.

Mendengar sebutan status 'single', para guru wanita yang masih lajang senyam-senyum. Kecuali Kurapika dan Menchi, para korban keisengan serigala dibalik bulu domba Killua. Selanjutnya obrolan berlanjut ke hal-hal yang ringan, seperti anak yang bandel di sekolah atau metode pelajaran yang disukai para murid, atau hal-hal lainnya.

"Hei, sudah menjenguk Pakunoda belum?"

"Wah belum. Phinks juga ikut cuti ya?"

"Tentu saja. Anak pertama mereka kan baru lahir!"

"Aku sudah menjenguknya, anak mereka sangat cantik!"

"Aduh, kita atur rencana untuk menjenguk mereka bersama yuuk~"

Yah, kira-kira begitulah jalannya pertemuan ini. Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu, semua _cupcake_ pun telah habis dimakan. Para guru bersiap pulang ke rumah. Satu persatu guru meninggalkan ruangan hingga yang tersisa hanyalah Kurapika, Senritsu, Gon dan Killua. Oh ya, ditambah aku.

"Gon, kau pulang sama siapa?" tanya Killua.

"Sendiri, naik kereta. Kenapa?"

"Mau pulang bersamaku? Aku bawa mobil. Biar sekalian aku bisa tahu rumahmu," tawar Killua.

Gon tidak menolak. "Boleh saja."

Killua menoleh pada dua orang wanita yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Kalau kalian?"

"Kami?" Senritsu menunjuk dirinya dan Kurapika.

"Ya, kalian."

"Kami berdua naik kereta, kebetulan rumah kami searah," jawab Senritsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar juga? Ini sudah sore, jiwa _gentleman_-ku bisa runtuh kalau tidak mengantar kalian," tawar Killua sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Hmm, aku terserah Kurapika saja," Senritsu menoleh pada Kurapika.

Kurapika membalas dingin. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Yah, jangan dingin begitu. Anggap saja sebagai keramahanku, kan aku juga baru mengenal kalian. Sebagai pendekatan diri, begitu," Killua beralasan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Kamu? Ramah?" Kurapika memandang Killua dari bawah sampai atas.

"Haha! Jangan jutek gitu dong!"

_Tok. Tok._

"Permisi, sensei Kurapika ada?"

Semua mata tertuju ke pintu. Ada seorang murid yang berdiri di sana. Kurapika langsung beranjak dan mendekati murid itu.

"Ehem, ehem," Killua berdehem palsu. Kurapika mendelik tajam.

"Ya, kenapa Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika pada murid itu.

Kuroro menyerahkan sebuah buku. "Ini, latihan matematika. Tadi Shalnark bilang harus dikumpulkan hari ini."

Kurapika menyambut buku tulis itu. "Kenapa baru diantar jam segini?"

"Soalnya saya baru kerjain pulang sekolah," jawabnya enteng.

"Kau ini.." Kurapika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu ini.

"Sensei Kurapika!" terdengar pekikan suara perempuan memanggil Kurapika. Dua orang gadis berseragam berlari kecil menghampiri guru itu.

"Kalian.. Shizuku dan Neon dari 1-A kan?"

Seorang gadis berkacamata yang masih ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari menjawab. "Iya, sensei. Hosh.. Saya mau mengantarkan latihan kimia yang tadi," katanya sambil meyodorkan sebuah buku tulis bersampul biru.

Kurapika mengambil buku tersebut. Gadis yang berambut pink menyahut. "Shizuku lupa kalau dia belum mengantar, sensei. Untung tadi kami masih kegiatan ekskul dan saya melihat buku latihan kimianya."

"Neon! Diem aja deh!" Shizuku sewot.

Neon berkilah. "Loh, kan memang kenyataannya. Shizuku pelupa sih."

Kurapika tersenyum maklum. "Kalau tidak salah, Kuroro dan Shizuku kakak-beradik kan? Pantas saja, kalian mirip!" tuturnya lalu tertawa kecil.

Shizuku menoleh pada sesosok lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya. "Loh, kakak?"

Neon ikutan terkejut. "Kyaa! Kuroro-senpai!"

"Hai pink, kita bertemu lagi," sapa Kuroro pada Neon. "Hai juga, adikku yang pelupa," lanjut Kuroro pada adiknya namun senyuman ramahnya telah diganti menjadi seringai remeh.

"Jangan sebut aku pelupa, kakak juga sama saja baru mengantar tugas," kata Shizuku.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau disamakan denganmu, ya," balas Kuroro.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" balas Shizuku kesal.

"Waah, ramainya. Ada apa ini?" sahut Killua yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan merangkul Kurapika sehingga membuat wanita itu risih dibuatnya. "Hei, lepaskan tanganmu dari ba–"

Belum selesai Kurapika protes, tubuhnya sudah direnggut Kuroro ke dalam dekapannya. Killua tertegun. Gon bengong. Shizuku dan Neon melongo.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku, Kuroro!" Kurapika meronta dalam pelukan Kuroro.

Kuroro menatap tajam pada Killua, api cemburu jelas terpercik di matanya. Sementara yang dipandangi malah cengengesan.

"Oke, oke. Maaf, tidak akan kuulangi," ucapnya pada Kuroro sambil mengangkat tangan.

Kurapika berhasil lepas dari pelukan Kuroro dan mendorong murid itu menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Tadi ada kucing garong di belakang sensei," jawab Kuroro yang malah membuat Kurapika semakin bingung. "Haaah?"

Sebuah suara menyahut. "Maaf ya, sensei. Kakak saya memang rada aneh," kata Shizuku meminta maaf atas kelakuan kakaknya yang tidak sopan main peluk sembarangan.

Kurapika menjawab. "Eh.. Anu, tidak apa-apa.."

Sedangkan Neon mendekati Killua. "Sensei guru baru yaa?"

"Iya," jawab Killua. "Kamu kelas berapa?"

"Saya Neon, kelas 1-A!" jawab Neon bersemangat.

"Sayang sekali, saya mengajar di kelas dua. Mudah-mudahan tahun depan kita bertemu yaa," kata Killua sambil tersenyum yang menambah ketampanannya.

Pipi Neon bersemu merah. "I-iya.. A-anu.. Siapa nama sensei?"

"Killua."

"Oh.. Sensei Killua.." kata Neon dengan ekspresi bahagia jelas terlukis di raut mukanya.

"Nah, Neon. Ayo kita pulang," kata Shizuku sambil menarik Neon.

"Eeeh? Koq begitu?" Neon protes.

"Sudah sore. Besok kita ada ujian sejarah. Sensei, kami permisi dulu," kata Shizuku.

Akhirnya Neon pasrah dibawa pergi oleh Shizuku. Begitu mereka telah jauh, Neon berkata dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Shizuku! Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai besok aku akan memotret dan mendapatkan foto sensei Killua sebanyak-banyaknya!" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Shizuku mendesah. "Ya, ya, ya."

Sementara di depan ruang guru, Kurapika berpaling ke Kuroro. "Kau tidak pulang, Kuroro?"

"Jadi saya diusir nih?"

Kurapika menahan emosi, entah kenapa di hadapan muridnya yang satu ini dia sangat gampang naik darah. "Bukan begitu. Ini kan sudah sore.."

"Ya, ya, saya mengerti," Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Saya pulang dulu, sensei," Kuroro membungkuk hormat pada guru-guru yang ada. Kecuali Killua, sekilas Kuroro menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Kemudian siswa berambut hitam itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Ayo, kita pulang," ajak Senritsu yang sedari tadi ada di belakang dan tidak melihat kejadian karena ketutupan. Sungguh kasian.

Gon, Killua dan Kurapika kembali ke ruangan dan mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Melihat bahan tontonan sudah habis, aku pun beranjak dari kursiku. Suara kursi yang bergeser mengagetkan mereka.

"Waa!" Killua terkejut.

"Loh, sensei Machi?" kata Kurapika yang baru menyadari keberadaanku.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Gon.

Senritsu ikut bersuara. "Memang sejak tadi sensei Machi duduk diam disitu, koq. Kalian tidak menyadarinya ya?" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Tanpa ambil pusing dengan keterkejutan mereka aku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, namun Killua mencegatku.

"Hei, kita belum kenalan. Namaku, Killua. Guru Biologi. Siapa nama sensei?" sapanya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

Tanpa membalas uluran tangannya, aku menjawab dengan dua patah kata. "Machi. Guru menjahit," lalu aku lanjut berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum aku menutup pintu, aku mendengar siulan Killua.

Gon menghampiri temannya. "Sensei Machi memang agak pendiam. Mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa kau isengi, Killua," ujar Gon sambil tertawa.

Killua menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak mau. Dia mirip seperti kakakku yang bernama Illumi, jarang memunculkan ekspresi. Orang seperti itu sulit diajak bercanda," katanya sambil memandangku ngeri.

_GREEEEK.._

Aku berjalan melintasi koridor dan menaiki tangga. Terus melangkah hingga kakiku berhenti di sebuah pintu. Tanganku menggenggam pegangan pintu dan perlahan membukanya. Hembusan angin sejuk menyambutku, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut biruku. Kakiku lanjut melangkah ke pagar pembatas. Berdiri diam menikmati angin.

Tanpa menoleh, kurasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangku. Lengan besar orang itu kini meliliti pundakku, dan menarik tubuh mungilku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa menyapa dengan cara biasa ya?" kataku.

"Kata orang, perempuan itu suka bila dipeluk dari belakang," sahut orang itu.

"Jadi kalau aku tidak suka, aku bukan perempuan?"

Orang itu melepas pelukannya padaku. "Fufu. Dingin sekali kau ini~"

Aku berbalik dan memandangnya. "Katamu ada yang mau kau serahkan, Hisoka?"

Lelaki berjas hitam bernama Hisoka itu menarik sesuatu dari sakunya. "Tadaaaa!"

Benda itu disodorkannya tepat di depan mataku. Sehelai sapu tangan.

"Ini sapu tanganmu yang kusobek secara tidak sengaja dulu, aku bermaksud menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tapi kau malah bilang tidak perlu dan kalau memang aku mau bertanggungjawab, aku harus memperbaikinya," tutur Hisoka.

Aku menarik sehelai sapu tangan itu darinya. "Memang sih. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjahitnya. Sedangkan gelar doktorandus dan magister pendidikan yang kau sandang itu saja aku curiga datang darimana," kataku.

"Eits. Jangan salah! Aku menjahit sapu tangan itu sendiri loh!" balasnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. _Mana mungkin, pasti dia bohong_, pikirku. Aku membentang sapu tangan itu. "Apa ini? Marmut?"

"Ya, itu marmut!"

Aku mengerinyit. "Kenapa marmut?"

"Karena kupikir kau lucu seperti marmut!"

Aku mendengus. "Cih. Tidak lucu."

Hisoka terkekeh. "Sudahlah, itu kan bentuk tanggung jawabku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertanggungjawab untuk rumah tangga kita kelak kalau yang seperti itu saja tidak bisa."

"Siapa bilang aku mau berumah tangga denganmu," balasku.

Hisoka tersenyum. "Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mau."

Aku memalingkan mukaku darinya. Menyembunyikan senyumku yang tak dapat kutahan.

Sementara itu di bawah, terlihat Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Senritsu berjalan ke parkiran. Suara mereka yang kencang terdengar sampai ke atap.

"Killua! Beri tahu aku!" kata Gon.

"Tidak mau! Itu kan bukan kata yang boleh diketahui anak kecil sepertimu," balas Killua yang membuat Gon makin kesal.

"Apanya yang anak kecil! Umur kita kan sama!"

Senritsu menengahi kedua pria yang berantem seperti anak 12 tahun itu. "Sudahlah, sudah."

Gon menatap jengkel pada Killua yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab. Hingga akhirnya dia berteriak.

"KILLUA! PHEDOPHILIA ITU APA?"

"Gon! Kata itu jangan diucap keras-keras!" protes Kurapika.

XxX

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

XxX

**Author's Note:**

akhirnya, para hunter selesai bersekolah dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

sesuai judulnya, Kisah Hunter di Sekolah. Jadi kalo sekolahnya selesai, ceritanya juga selesai! hahaha *bletak

ah akhirnya sempat juga diselipin si hisoka ama machi ^^

lanjut kepada balasan review! hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni arigatou!

**puresepe** : ini *nyodorin segunung tugas* itu dia, author juga bingung koq bisa hisoka jadi kepala sekolah *loh* tambah satu, HisokaxMachi! XD

**Mikachu de Zaoldyeck** : uda diganti jadi Romance/Humor deh :D wehehehe

**Mayu Azanuma** : ngga, yang tetep sodaraan cuma Illumi XD

**KuroPika X** : hmm, benar juga. hubungan mereka masih menggantung ya?

**Aull Chan Kuruta** : kyaaa dia datang nagih penggaris! *sembunyi di balik rerumputan*

**Jane Kuruta Z** : benarkah? kau selalu menunggu ceritaku? *bersemu merah* *apadeh authornya ini* -_-' iyaah kuroro sama killua emang jahil, bedanya kuroro cuma sama kurapika dan shizuku doang XD

fiuh ~

selesai juga satu hari yang penuh kesibukan di sekolah para hunter.

setting ceritanya cuma sehari, dibikinnya sebulan lebih! hahaha XD

rencananya sih mau dibikin sekuelnya, ngelanjutin hubungan para pair yang belum selesai sesuai kata **KuroPika X**. tapi setting ceritanya ngga di sekolah lagi, soalnya author uda bosan sama sekolah *nyengir*

terakhir, author mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, memberi kritikan maupun saran dalam pembuatan delapan chapter ff ini. sungguh, to be honest that's really truly means a lot to me! *bercucuran air mata*

kritikan/masukan terakhir? klik review! ;)


End file.
